Good Girl, Bad Girl
by WolfKeeper989
Summary: When Coco discovers some interesting info about her dead mother, she is sent on a perilous mission to stop Cortex’s latest plan from the inside. The mission forces her to make some very dangerous decisions that may change her for the worse, forever...
1. The Lost Girl

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not on Crash Bandicoot and any of its characters. Just the story and the characters: Grace and Coco's counterpart Rage and Tiny's counterpart Tyrone.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lost Girl  
  
Coco Bandicoot sat by her windowsill with a saddened expression on her face. It was her mother's birthday, today and Coco's spiritday as well. She gave a heavy sigh when her older brother, Crash bounded into the room and yelled,  
"Hiiiiiiii...uh?"  
"Didn't you ever learn to knock?" said Coco never taking her eyes off the rising sun.  
"Uh..." said her brother dumbfounded.  
"Forget I even asked." said Coco.  
"Ok, but why so glum?" he asked.  
"It's my spiritday." she sighed.  
"I know that but your supposed to be happy on your spiritday!" he said gleefully.  
"Not if you're a female."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, of the ancient ways." said Aku Aku as he floated into the room.  
"The which-ways? I'm confused." said Crash.  
"The ancient ways," sighed Coco. "On people's spiritday the foundation for their destiny is laid. If you're a male you have to follow in your father's footsteps or start a legacy of your own. But if you're a female you have to follow your mother's footsteps or you're disowned by the family and your name is striped and you are forced to become a maid and midwife to a another family and banned from ever marrying or having children."  
"That's a little harsh, isn't? But, you don't have to worry about that, Coco, if that's what you are worrying about. Because all you have to do is follow our mother's path." said Crash.  
"That's the problem!" cried Coco. "We never knew our mother! So, I'm up the creek without a paddle!"  
"Not exactly, Coco, in such circumstances the female is allowed 24 hours to find their destiny or become a "lost" girl." said Aku Aku. Coco's ears perked up at this sudden change of events. "Maybe, I have a chance after all." thought Coco.  
"I'm going to Danni's to tell her the good news!" said Coco. Coco sprinted out the door to her room and down the stairs and skidded to halt at the entrance to the den. "Pura, no!" Coco shouted at the energetic cub but to no help for the young tiger cub bounded unto her master with harsh force, which knocked Coco off her feet. "Ok, ok you can come too." Coco grabbed a purple backpack and in it she put: her laptop and her mom's locket. After shouting her goodbyes, she set off for Danni's. "I wonder what my mother was like? I bet she was beautiful and brilliant." thought Coco. She began to have to pick her way through the forest because the underbrush was becoming thicker. Finally after about an hour of picking through the forest underbrush she emerged at Danni's hut. She and Pura wandered up and knocked on the door.  
"Who's there?" said a sullen voice.  
"Danni, it's Coco."  
"Oh, c'mon in, mate."  
"Hi," said Coco. "What's wrong?"  
"It's mi spiritday, mate."  
"Mine, too but you knew your mother didn't you?"  
"Yeah, I knew mi mum, all righ' " said Danni stiffly.  
"Well you're better off than me, 'cause I don't know my mom and have twenty-four hours to find out who she was." Coco said slumping into a chair.  
"Well, I'm no better than you are! Because mi mom was a 'lost' girl when she had me and managed to hide me for about four years till she was caugh' and beheaded! So, I've got no choice but, ta keep serving the family she did." said Danni sadly.  
"Well, not really, Danni because you have chance. Do you remember the family you served?" said Coco.  
"Yeah, here." said Danni as she brought Coco a picture of a female bandicoot with blonde hair and emerald eyes smiling.  
"Oh my, God! That's my mother!" Coco in disbelief... 


	2. To Grandma's House

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not on Crash Bandicoot and any of its characters. Just the story and the characters: Grace and Coco's counterpart Rage and Tiny's counterpart Tyrone.  
  
Chapter 2  
To Grandma's House  
  
"Your mother was a servant to my mother?!" Coco asked incredulously.  
"Not exactly, mate, she was her mother's servant and your mother's wet nurse when she was a child and advisor and friend when she got older." said Danni.  
"What was your mother's mistress's name?" asked Coco.  
"Gracie." said Danni.  
"Gracie, you mean the Gracie, as in the leader of the URM?" said Coco.  
"Yeah." said Danni who looked sadder than ever.  
"Is she still living?" she asked.  
"Yes, I believe so, she lives deep in the forest, the part that barely gets sunlight."  
"Could you take me?" asked Coco.  
"I couldn't see why not?" says Danni and gets up to leave. Coco follows her to the door and then stops.  
"Could I use your phone?" she asks.  
"Sure," says Danni, "I'll wait for you."  
"Ok." She answers. Coco walks over to the phone picks up the receiver and dials her home number.  
"Hello?" says a voice on the other line.  
"Hi Tawanna, put Crash on the phone." Coco says flatly.  
"Now that's not the way to talk to your future sister-in-law, is it?" asks Tawanna in a sugar sweet voice.  
"You wish." says Coco in a blunt voice.  
"You know sooner or later he'll propose." Tawanna snaps.  
"I wonder if your mother was a back stabbing slut, too." snaps Coco.  
  
"At least I wasn't such a disappointment that momma abandoned me!" Tawanna says heatedly.  
"My mother didn't abandon us, she was killed in the line of duty!" said Coco fiercely as she fought back tears. "Just put Crash on the line!" There was some clicking and then Crash said,  
"Hello, Coco!"  
"Hi, Crash. Glad you're in a good mood."  
"You're not?"  
"I was until your so called "girlfriend" answered the phone."  
"Oh."  
"I'm going walking with Danni and I won't be back before sunset but I will be home by the time the moon's up."  
"Okay, I'll leave the door open."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Date with Tawanna."  
"Oh."  
"Bye, Coco."  
"Bye, Crash." After that there was no sound. "Oh, that Tawanna! She's always hoggin' Crash! I got feeling that girl is trouble for him but he won't believe me."  
"You ok, mate?" asked Danni  
"Yeah, let's go, come on Pura." said Coco. The young tiger cub followed her master looking at her curiously. The trio walked for what seemed like an eternity deeper and deeper into the forest. By the time the sun was beginning to set, it was so dark that Coco had to hold onto Pura's flank to keep from falling or running into something. Finally, they came to a small cottage covered in vines with one dusty window. They walked cautious unto the porch and Danni rapped on the old door that Coco thought would fall under the weight of Danni's banging. Then a small raspy voice from within said,  
"Who is it?"  
"Grandma Grace, it's Danni!" Danni said through the door.  
"Oh, come on in, dearie, the door's open."  
. 


	3. Trap

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not on Crash Bandicoot and any of its characters. Just the story and the characters: Grace and Coco's counterpart Rage and Tiny's counterpart Tyrone.  
  
Chapter 3  
Trap  
  
Danni pushed the door open and stepped inside with Coco still standing in the doorway. The entire cabin was one huge room complete with a bed in one corner, a wood burning stove, a table and a chair, a fireplace with an occupied rocking chair sitting in front of it. As Coco looked around the humble cabin, it seemed safe to enter but something inside her would not allow her to go in. It was if she knew that something wasn't right about this picture.  
"Grandma Grace." said Danni as she went up to the rocking chair and tapped the lady that was sitting in the chair. When she did, the floor slid open and Danni fell through with a yelp.  
"Danni!" shouted Coco. Now she knew something wasn't right because of what just happened and that the old woman didn't even turn around when Danni called to her or even when she yelped. Coco took a few steps back in the doorway. Pura, on the other hand, bounded right in and headed straight for the very spot Danni had vanished from.  
"Pura, don't!!" Coco shouted. By the time she said that Pura was standing on the very spot Danni was standing when she disappeared. But nothing happened he just stood there looking at Coco. "I wonder." thought Coco. She stood next to the door and knocked. Then without turning around, the old lady said,  
"Come in, dearie, the door's open."  
"Strange." said Coco. She tried the same thing again, the reaction. "It has to be a robot, that is activated by sound," she said. She walked inside with cautious steps until she was standing behind the rocking chair. She then tapped the robot on the opposite shoulder in which Danni had. Nothing. Then she ran her hand along the other shoulder careful not to press too hard. Then her hand slid over something like a bump. She pulled the part of the gown that covered the shoulder back to examine what she found. "I knew it! A trigger!" said Coco. She walked around to the front of the chair and called Pura to her side and pressed the trigger. When she did instead of the floor opening up, the fire went out then the fireplace slid back and to the right revealing a slide leading downward. Coco thought of Danni and gathered her courage and jumped into the slide with Pura on her tail. It was dark and the slide was a twisting, turning would be thrill ride if Coco was not afraid of what was on the other end. 


	4. The URM

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not on Crash Bandicoot and any of its characters. Just the story and the characters: Grace and Coco's counterpart Rage and Tiny's counterpart Tyrone.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The URM  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Coco screamed as she zoomed down the almost vertical slide. Then she landed on her behind. "Well that was some ride," thought Coco. She looked about at the vast room she dropped into. On one wall was shelf full of weapons and gadgets, then on another shelf pictures. Coco walked over that one and looked with interest. There was a picture of a bandicoot woman with short brown hair, then a male bandicoot that looked a lot like her brother. "Dad?" Coco wondered to herself. A hiss from behind her shook her from her thoughts. "Pura, what's gotten into." Coco said turning around to face her pet but stopped in mid sentence. When she saw an older bandicoot with fading blonde hair and glassy blue eyes.  
"You look just like her." she said.  
"W-who?" asked Coco.  
"Your mother." she said.  
"You knew my mother?" Coco asked shakily.  
"Of course, I'm your Grandma Grace." she said.  
"Grandma?" Coco said unsurely.  
"Yes?" she said.  
"What happened to my mother?" she asked.  
"Don't you mean who was your mother?" Grace corrected.  
"Well, um.I guess." she said.  
"She was one of a kind. One of the best we had, she was a loving mother, faithful spouse, wonderful daughter, and best friend. She also had a good sense of humor and she was kind and brilliant! She knew how to think on her feet. I could tell you more dear but you'd probably what to know more where you came from. See, you think that Neo Cortex used Evolo Ray on only the ones you know of, but he was using that dreadful Ray long before you were born! He used it on your mother and father. They looked just like you and your brother do now. They didn't like what Neo were doing to the animals and especially what he was using them for. So, with my help, they created the Underground Resistance Movement."  
"Or The URM." added Coco.  
"Right, they would sneak in and help free others that had been transformed by the Evolo Ray. Then the others they couldn't free right then and there gladly give information to the URM till they were freed. For a while it worked, we were thwarting his plans left and right. We were freeing the slaves by the hundreds! But Neo had sent a spy with our last group and when he got the info Cortex needed to take us down he told. We had figured long ago that this might so when we caught the double agent and found out that he squealed; we had backup plans ready. You see, Aku Aku was glad to protect the others from Cortex's wrath so, all the agents were then sent to be under his protection. Well about this time Julia and Christopher were married and your brother was four and you were barely three months old. They were among the last to leave, I was staying behind to watch over the base. They would have stayed, too, if they weren't so afraid for you and your brother. They left to keep you out of harm's way. They almost made it, too. As they were approaching the spot where they were supposed to meet Aku Aku, Cortex unleashed a surprise attack. Your father went ahead of your mother so he could stall for time. Meanwhile, your mother ran as if her life depended on it. She finally found Aku Aku and turned you over to him and he vowed to take care of you. Your mother went back to help your father and only came back being carried by your father. She was mortally wounded and lived for only five more days and died. Chris was outraged by Julia's death and vowed revenge before leaving for Cortex's Castle and no one's heard from him since." Grandma finished.  
"So you mean that Crash and I were born like this!" said Coco with disbelief.  
"Yes, except for Crash's memories you know what happened with that," said Grace.  
"Uh huh."  
"You have to take your mother's place as agent and head of this organization, it is your destiny."  
"I-me-I can't that's Crash's department!"  
"Are you smart?"  
"Sure."  
"Got common sense?"  
"Of course."  
"Do you know martial arts?"  
"Japanese."  
"Know anything about computers?"  
"I love computers! I never leave without this." Coco said holding up her laptop.  
"Then you can do this."  
"Ok, what do you want me to do?"  
"First, I want you to choose a partner."  
"A partner?" said Coco. Then remembering Danni. "Grandma I came with a friend and she fell through a trap."  
"Oh, yes, Danni she's like a daughter to me! Danni!" Then from behind Coco came,  
"Lookin' for me, mate?"  
"Danni your alright!"  
"O' Course!"  
"Danni, still looking for another destiny?"  
"Yes." she said flatly.  
"Why don't you become my partner?"  
"OK!"  
"Now that is settled, here's your first mission." started Grace.  
  
Cliffie!! I love doing this to u guys! Thanks to all who reviewed and you'll each get a king size bag of skittles! 17 reviews= Chapter 5. In Chapter 5, Coco will get to try out her skills as agent when she goes on her first mission! A new character is about to be born, literally! So, if u want to find out what happens, review! 


	5. Rage

Chapter 5  
Rage  
  
Hey guys, so sorry it took so long to update!! Waay to busy to work!! But now that I am out for Christmas Break I have plenty of time to work!! But what am I babbling for? You guys do not what to hear about me, you want to read my story right? SO, here you go!!  
  
"This is Talking." 'These are thoughts'  
  
Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not on Crash Bandicoot and any of its characters. Just the story and the characters: Grace and Coco's counterpart Rage and Tiny's counterpart Tyrone.  
**************  
  
"You believe that dad is still alive?" asked Coco." Yes. I do." said Grandma matter- of-factly. "So, you want Danni and me to go to Cortex Castle and find him," stated Coco." Yes, while you are there I also want you to uncover Cortex's latest plan." she said." Grandma, I hate to sound blunt, but I'm Cortex's most hated enemy aside from my brother! I mean I just can't just waltz in there and expect not to have my head blown off," said Coco." I know you can't but maybe someone else can," she said winking." What do you mean? Hire someone to do my dirty work?" asked Coco." No, all I am saying is be someone else. But no one must know about this not even Crash. Because you don't know who you can trust! Oh, if you pretend to be evil be evil!!" said Grandma.  
  
She thought about what her grandmother told her all the way home. 'What did she mean about go as someone else?' she thought 'Did she mean use a disguise? Yes, that's it a disguise!' Coco picked up her speed leaving Pura behind. The young cub having a hard keeping up with her master meowed in protest. Coco stopped and looked at her young pet. "Oops. I am sorry, Pura, I'm just excited I guess." She said reaching down and petting her pet and then continuing on towards home. She walked into the house feeling light as feather. She walked past the living room and saw Twanna and Crash watching TV. As she was about to go upstairs to her room when she saw Crash wave at her she then smiled and waved back before sprinting up to her room. She took off her backpack and took out her laptop and placed it on her bed. Then she opened it and typed Cortex into it. A list of ads showed up on the screen, Coco was trying to see what Cortex was looking for in ads to see if she get any clues to what she could disguise herself as to sneak into Cortex Castle. About an hour and 3,000 ads later she was about to go to bed when a certain ad caught her eye. It said: WANTED: Overseer to make sure that workers are completing tasks, see Neo Cortex if interested. It looked as if it was posted a day ago. 'I have an idea.' thought Coco. Jumping off her bed she rushed to her closet and pulled an old sewing machine, two old blankets, a leather belt, old combat boots, and a pair of scissors. She then set to work and about an hour later she went to bed with a smile on her face. Then the next day, she awoke before sunrise and went down to her workshop and grabbed a laser gun then proceeded outside for some target practice. Then she went by the river for a rest and to figure out how she could change the rest of herself to fit her disguise. Her eyes skimmed over the different berry bushes near the river. She began to laugh as she spotted a blueberry bush and remembered when Crash dyed her hair blue using blueberries from that very bush. 'Wait a minute, I wonder if blackberries would work too?' Coco thought as she gathered some and headed to her room. About thirty minutes later, Coco came into the living room with her hair still down and wet. "C-C-Coco? What didja do to your hair?!" Crash stuttered. "I decided to try a new look, like it?" she asked. "Ah.yeah.I guess." he stammered. "Thanks, you're the greatest!" Coco said as she kissed her brother and ran upstairs. She went upstairs and looked in her mirror and tried to figure out what to do with her hair, she fussed and fiddled with it. Till she finally braided her hair into one long French braid going down her back. She then pulled the clothes she made the other day and put them on. Then she snuck into Twanna's room and put on some red lipstick on and some green eye shadow along with some mascara. Then when she got back to her room she twirled in front of her mirror admiring new herself. Coco began to realize that she had a nice and strong body; I guess you never see what your true body looks like if you wear the same thing all the time. Starting at her head she had change her hair from blonde to black and braided it then she put on one of Polar's black spiked collars. She was wearing a green tank top and khaki Daisy Duke shorts and Combat boots. 'Perfect.' she thought. Then she noticed her eyes. 'Cortex would know it was me when he saw my eyes,' She thought, 'maybe I can fix that.' She ran to her dresser and pulled out a small compact. She opened it up to reveal different pairs of colored contacts. She inserted the pair of green ones into her eyes. The cool thing about these was they allowed the wearer to see through walls. Then she went to her bed and grabbed a belt from her bed it had: two guns, a cell phone, three grenades, and the whip she had fashioned out of her old belt. She placed it around her waist and looked in the mirror once more. She almost jumped because she thought she was someone else. 'Almost ready,' she thought. She went into Crash's room and stole a pair of his gloves and put them on. " I need a new name and a new personality," she said aloud. Her name was Jamie Coco Bandicoot (that's just a guess people!), so what could she change it to make her sound bad? Then it hit her she would keep Jamie and change Coco to Rage and then drop Bandicoot all together. Her new name was Jamie Rage. She had to think of a new way to talk to set her new counterpart from herself. By now she was standing in the hallway and heard Crash watching Tomb Raider again. She liked the way she spoke though; it was mysterious, hard, firm, and lady sounding all at same time. Rage decided that she would use the same tone of voice along with the British accent. 'Now to get Danni.' She thought as she picked up a gray backpack and headed quietly out the door. As she was walking to Danni's house a thought struck her: Twanna was there last night but where is she now?  
  
....  
That's all people!! In Chapter 6 we'll see if Coco's disguise fooled Cortex. And we'll find out where Twanna went. I need to get to 22 reviews before I do Chapter 6!! I almost forgot THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!! YOU MADE ME VERY, VERY HAPPY!!!! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING IN RETURN I PROMISE!!!!!!!! 


	6. Double Agent

Ok, guys, I'm back!! I am SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long with updating this fic!! I am working on 5 different fics at this time and school has started back so between chores, homework , and my other fics it's hard to get chapters done!! So I beg for your mercy, forgiveness, and patience. Well, I'm not going to keep ya waiting, here is the sixth chapter of Good Girl, Bad Girl!!  
  
Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not on Crash Bandicoot and any of its characters. Just the story and the characters: Grace and Coco's counterpart Rage and Tiny's counterpart Tyrone.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Double Agent  
  
Coco quietly knocked at the door of Danni's hut.  
"Hullo, how may I-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Danni screamed.  
"Calm down, Danni, it's me Coco!" said Coco using the Laura Croft accent.  
"Coco? Yeah, right! She has-" Danni started until Coco stopped her.  
"Blonde hair and blue eyes?" finishes Coco as she removed the green contacts from her eyes.  
"Oh, I understand now! Ya gonna use a disguise to sneak into the castle." Danni said realizing that the woman that was at her door was her best friend in disguise.  
"Yeah, but I don't know if it will fool Cortex, though." said Coco as she placed the contacts back in her eyes.  
"It sure fooled me!" said Danni laughing.  
"Well, there's only one way to find out and that is to go see Cortex." stated Coco. "So, are you coming?"  
"O' Course!" said Danni as she closed the door to her hut. The two then begin to walk the long road to Cortex's place. But they were unaware of the masked intruder following them until a familiar voice said,  
"Stop where you are!" The two friends turned to see a female bandicoot pointing a ray gun at them! Thinking quickly Coco ran at the assailant and jumped and flipped over her head and landed behind her. Before the attacker turned all the way around, Coco kicked the legs of the attacker out from under her. The bandicoot lost grip on the gun as she fell backward and it flew into the air. With the same grace and speed that Coco used, Danni retrieved the gun from the air and pointed towards the stranger on the ground.  
"Who are ya?" Danni snarled.  
"None of your business!" said the stranger.  
"That voice sounds familiar." said Coco as she reached down to remove the attacker's mask. There was a stunned silence. Their attacker was Crash's stuck up girlfriend, Twanna Bandicoot! 'I knew she was trouble from the first off!!' thought Coco as she and Danni tied Twanna's behind her back.  
"Wha are we gonna do with her?" asked Danni.  
"Take her back to Cortex and expose her as a double agent, what else?" answered Coco as she walked behind Twanna.  
"Which I will do the same to you, Coco!" shouted Twanna as she sprinted away from the two confused friends.  
  
Ok, guys that's it!! Will Coco and Danni catch Twanna again before she gets to Cortex and squeals?? Well if you wanna know, you will Review!! Guys I have a new story up and I would really like you to read and review it! It is called Binded by Love, Healed by Love. If you review it and you have stories of your own, tell me the names of them and I will advertise them at the end of my stories as thanks! Please do this for me guys!! 


	7. Hypnotics

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not on Crash Bandicoot and any of its characters. Just the story and the characters: Grace and Coco's counterpart Rage, my version of Danni Dingo and Tiny's counterpart Tyrone.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hypnotics  
  
Coco was running at top speed now. Her breath coming in short bursts. But she was full of energy, and unstoppable! Coco had her share of adventure but never this involved in it. She was experiencing her first adrenaline rush. One of many she would experience during her long journey. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Danni on all fours and moving twice as fast as she was! She watched in awe as Danni closed in on Tawanna and took her down from behind. Coco looked at the females scraping upon the ground. Then she saw the ray that Tawanna had with her when she ambushed them. She reached down and picked it up.  
"Danni! Catch!" she shouted as she threw the gun towards the fray. Danni placed a paw on Tawanna's face to keep a hold on her. She then reached into the air and caught the gun and pointed straight at the traitor's face. Tawanna shook with fear.  
"Not so tough now, are yer?" asked Danni. Tawanna went and tried to claw at Danni's face. Which she instantly regretted doing. Because Danni was pissed off then, she without thinking she pulled the trigger. Coco ran up behind her as she was releasing the trigger.  
"Please don't tell me you...pulled the trigger." said Coco.  
"This is funny, she looks like Crash did after that N Trance guy hypnotized him." said Danni.  
"Really? I bet that looks funny. Hey, I believe that ray you hit her with is a Hypno-ray. She's hypnotized." said Coco as came by Danni's and examined their attacker. "Stand up Tawanna!" Tawanna stood up. "Um...roll over and bark." She did it.  
"HaHaHa! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAHa! Now she truly is a bitch! HA AH HA AAAHHHHH HA HAAA!!" Danni shrieked with laughter. She was rolling and Coco was right beside her crying because she was laughing so hard. Finally the two got to their feet. They were about to continue to Cortex's when they remembered Tawanna. "What should we do wit' 'er?"  
"First she will tell us everything she knows. Won't you Tawanna?" smirked Coco.  
"Yes Master." Tawanna said in a spaced voice. She told them everything. About agreeing to serve as a spy for Cortex and then coming to Crash and Coco giving them Cortex's plan.  
"So, Tawanna's been working as a double agent." said Coco disgusted. "I say we turn her in to Cortex when we get there."  
"But how are we s'pose to get in there you can't just waltz in." Danni pointed out. But Coco barely heard her. She was deep in thought. Then she got a brilliant idea.  
"Danni, give me the ray. I have an idea." Coco said.  
"I have a feeling that it 'volves me gettin' zapped wit' that thing." Danni said as she handed the gun to her friend.  
"Sadly it does." Coco said as she pointed the gun at Danni and pulled the trigger. She tied both Tawanna and Danni's hands together with rope and led them to the doors of Cortex's Castle. Coco stood apprehensively in front of the large doors. "It's either now or never." thought Coco. She practiced her British accent before finally gathering her courage and knocking on the door then putting on her toughest face. Jamie Rage was now ready for anything. The doors slowly creaked open and Dingodile stuck his head out and said,  
"What's yer business 'ere, sheila?"  
"I came to see Dr. Neo Cortex."  
"Name?"  
"Rage, Jamie Rage, I answered his ad."  
"Oh, right, I swear I've seen you somewhere before and may I add you're quite a looker."  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
"Oooooooh, sass, the boss is gonna love this!"  
"Can I come in now or do I have to force my way in?" said Rage as she produced the whip she was carrying at her waist.  
"Sure, but who's with ya?" Dingo asked, gesturing towards Danni and Tawanna.  
"Found those two dukein' it out at a mile from here." said Rage nonchalantly and there wasn't a town for miles so I stunned 'em and brought along."  
"A'right, bring 'em in wit' cha." said Dingo as opened the door at little wider. Rage dragged the two hypnotized women into the gigantic hallway. "This is going to take more than two weeks especially to get a feel for this place." She thought as she gazed at the huge hallway.  
"Leave those two there and follow me." said Dingo as he lead Coco (Rage) through a series of hallways until she came to a huge laboratory unlike any other she had seen before.  
"Leave us, Dingodile, and take the traitor and female dingo to the dungeons." said a voice from somewhere within the room. Then she saw him, Neo Cortex, he was sitting in a levitating chair a few feet from the ground. "I need to talk to our newest member." Coco needed to find away to get Danni out of the dungeons before something happened to her. "Ummmm.... A bandicoot. Classy but yet dirty, I like your style and your clothes. Well, before I can accept you as one of my minions I must test your loyalty to me. And I have just the test...I want you to kidnap my arch-nemesis Crash Bandicoot's younger sister, Coco. I plan to use her against Crash the next time we meet. Do you understand?" said Cortex.  
"Cortex, baby, you have nothing to worry about. But can I have that dingo back? She looks pretty strong and I could use some assistance." Coco said.  
"If you are sure you can handle her. Get the file you need for this case from N. Gin and head to your target." Cortex said.  
"She won't be a problem." said Coco, cracking her whip at her side and smiling her most sinister smile....  
  
That's it! Ooooohhhhhh, how will our clever little bandicoot convince Cortex that she kidnapped herself? Review and I will gladly tell! Please review! I didn't say this b4 but THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED IT MADE ME HAPPY! I WILL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU ALL!!!!!!! Also, when you review tell me the name of your favorite Crash Bandicoot fic and who wrote it. I'm doing a poll. Thanks again! Ja! 


	8. Changing Faces

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Crash Bandicoot t or any ideas or characters. All except the split persona of Coco, Tiny, and Crunch. I also own Carley the Chameleon and my Version of Danni Dingo.

Hi! Sorry it took so long to update! From now on Coco (the real one) will be called Jamie, unless otherwise stated, and Carley will be called Coco later in the chapter. Here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 8**

**Changing Faces**

Jamie walked through the forest deep in thought. "How am I supposed to kidnap myself?" Danni walked in silence during the last leg of their walk. She looked up to see Carley, another friend of theirs, standing outside Danni's hut.

"Carley! Whatcha doin' 'ere mate?" she shouted as they neared the hut. Coco followed Danni's lead and gave Carley a huge hug as the two enter Danni's hut. Carley and Danni had gotten knee deep in a conversation when Coco shouted,

"I've got it!" Both of the females jumped, "Carley, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, why not?"

****

Crash was outside playing with Rex when Coco came home. "Hey sis! Changed your hair again?" he called as she came toward the house.

"Yes, I decided I didn't like my new look." She answered casually as she slid past him and into the house. She then went upstairs and into Coco's room. She sat the backpack down on the bed before taking out a pink laptop. She opened it up and began typing furiously at the keys. She then reached in the bag and pulled out a black cell phone. She dialed a number and held the receiver to her ear. "Hello? Coco-I mean Jamie, the victim is in place."

"Good. I hope you're a good actor Carley, because someone from Cortex Castle will be watching to make sure I get my job done." said a British accented voice on the other end of the line.

"I'll put on an Oscar-winning performance!" she replied.

"Thanks mate!"

"Welcome!" she said before hanging up.

"Carley is in place. Let's go!" said Jamie.

****

Carley was no ordinary chameleon. She could become and sound like anyone she wanted. Coco had talked her into becoming her so she could kidnap her. This had been planned about an hour before the present time. The plan was for Danni to knock out Crash and the pets with sleeping gas when Carley (Coco) gave the signal. Because of the security cameras in Coco's room she had to make it look realistic. The sun was beginning to set by the time Coco and Danni got to the house. Coco grabbed some binoculars from her newly made black backpack. She looked through the binoculars into the house. She saw a funny rectangular shape float by the window. "Oh no! I forgot about Aku, Aku!" Coco thought.

"Danni change of plan. I need you to lure Crash and the pets into the living room and knock them out there. I am going to distract Aku, Aku. When you're through take this sack and trap him in it from behind so he can't see you." said Coco as she handed her the bag.

"But won't he recognize ya?"

"No, because I will be invisible." said Jamie as she squirted a solution into her contacts before putting them back in.

"Oh, ok, but I don't know if I'll be able to do this to ya brother. If ya know what I mean." said Danni as they crept closer to the house.

"I know, that's why I came prepared." said Jamie in a British accent. Danni looked at her friend who had a blank look on her face and evil glare in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she studied the sudden change in her best friend.

"This." said Jamie as she hit Danni full in the face with a blast from the Hypno-ray she pulled from her waist. "Now go and carry out your part of the plan." Danni turned and headed for the house. Jamie then snuck around the back to cut Aku Aku off at the other end of hallway. She then blinked three times and became invisible. She then walked through the wall and into the hallway and stood there waiting for Aku Aku and Danni to reach their places. Aku Aku entered the hallway with Danni behind him. "It's now or never." thought Jamie. She then said in a menacing voice, "Aku Aku...some guardian you are! Wandering while you left your oldest charge to fall and the youngest to be lost to my employer, Cortex!"

"Who are you? Show yourself coward! What gives you the right to threaten my family?!" he shouted to what seemed to be thin air. Jamie cackled evilly and said,

"Why should I waste time telling you this? You pose no threat to me! You are no more than a floating piece of tree bark with a bad paint job!" Aku Aku looked deeply offended but what shocked Jamie was that she actually said it but yet felt no remorse for it not yet at least. "Danni! Sack him now!" Danni did as she was told. "Now what to do with you?" said Jamie as she watch Aku Aku struggle inside the sack. An icy voice with the same accent as hers said,

"The fireplace..."

"Danni, go hang him over the fireplace with a small flame, Cortex doesn't want any deaths _yet_..." said Jamie as she started to her victim's room. When she reached her room door she stopped. Her heart was pounding she had never done this before she was loving the adrenaline rush she had. Wait! She was enjoying this? Jamie shuddered. She needed to make sure to keep this part of her in check. Once she composed herself she opened the door that separated her and her objective...She tiptoed around the bed and stood behind the unsuspecting girl who was preoccupied with her laptop. Jamie blinked three more times and turned visible once more. Then making sure she didn't look directly at any cameras, she pulled a grenade from the belt around her waist. She then put a small oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. The pin clicked as she pulled it from the grenade, which startled the blonde on the bed and she turned and began to scream when she saw Jamie. Jamie threw the grenade onto the bed. Smoke began to billow from it, Coco began to cough. Then she finally kneeled over out cold from the effects of a special knock out gas created by Jamie herself called SLUDGE. Sludge would leave whoever was under its effects after they wake up drowsy, disoriented, in a slight state of paralysis, sand unable to speak. She picked up the stunned girl, walked to the window, and jumped landing with gentle grace all before the smoke cleared. She found Danni waiting for her outside the hut. The hypno-ray's effects had long since worn off. Jamie led the way to path that would take them back to Cortex Castle. She then stopped and took a look at the old cottage that used to be home. She sighed as a tear of sadness trailed down her cheek as she wonder if she would ever see it again...

****

They reached Cortex castle by mid-morning. Jamie wrapped loudly at the door. Tiny answered it.

"OOOOOOOOOHhhhh!! Pretty bad bandicoot lady brought other bandicoot girl" he said as Jamie entered the Castle.

"Well done! Well done, Ms. Rage! But I'm interested in knowing why you didn't tie her up?" asked Cortex when she brought Coco to him.

"It's my sludge gas, she's helpless and harmless and will stay that way as long as she is exposed to it every 8 hours. It knocks her out for 4 hours and when she wakes she'll be drowsy, disoriented, in a slight state of paralysis, and unable to speak much less scream for four more hours-" she stopped when they heard a gurgling sound. They looked to see Coco dizzy eyed, barely able to move, and trying to talk. Cortex and Rage laughed mockingly at her plight. "Awwww, poor baby." cooed Jamie. Coco glared at her but then begin to panic when she realized where she was and her bad situation.

"Dingodile, come and take our prisoner to her cell!" shouted Cortex. Dingodile ran in and when he saw Coco he whimpered slightly. But then he hesitantly scooped her up and took her to dungeons. "You're hired Ms. Rage! When Dingodile comes back I'll send him to show you your room."

"Thank you, Doctor."

That's all folk's, oops! I almost forgot: Here's a snippet of the next chapter:

**Chapter 9**

**Fighting on the Same Side**

Dingodile seemed to resent her unlike his other comrades who were seeming to like her. She didn't like the silence so she finally decided to break the ice. She asked,

"What is it like working for Cortex?"

"Completely miserable!" Dingo snapped.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Because you hurt Coco that's why."

"Do you like her or something?"

"No...I love her...please don't tell!"

"I won't," she said sincerely, "I'm sorry."

"No, I should be sorry because you didn't know." She was speechless after that. She loved Dingodile too. But she never told anyone because she was afraid of what her brother might say or do. But now was her chance.

"Here's yer room shelia." said Dingo opening a door. The room was huge with silk curtains on the window. In the center was a huge four poster Victorian bed with satin curtains and linens. The walls were white and the carpet was forest green. A golden vanity sat against one wall. There was a daybed with a forest green cushion and pillow underneath the window. It was breath taking! "If you need anything, I'm in the next room through that door." He said pointing to a door next to the vanity.

"Umm...Dingo you don't have to worry about Coco, because..."

That's it! Review if you want to know what happens! Thanks and much love to all my reviewers!! Buh-bye!!


	9. Fighting on the same side

Hey! So sorry it took me so long to update! I've been super busy! Anyway, the story will continue for about 7 or 8 more chapters maybe even 9 so we're almost done. Coco will be called Jamie or Rage from now on and Carley will be referred to as "Coco" until otherwise stated. Don't be alarmed if I do call her Carley at times. Thanks again for the support my fellow readers.

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Crash Bandicoot t or any ideas or characters. All except the split persona of Coco, Tiny, and Pura. I also own Carley the Chameleon, Grandma Grace, Coco's invention of SLUDGE, and my Version of Danni Dingo.

"talking"

'thoughts'

(author notes)

**Chapter 9**

**Fighting on the Same Side**

Dingodile seemed to resent her unlike his other comrades who were seeming to like her. She didn't like the silence so she finally decided to break the ice. She asked,

"What is it like working for Cortex?"

"Completely miserable!" Dingo snapped.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Because you hurt Coco that's why."

"Do you like her or something?"

"No...I love her...please don't tell!"

"I won't," she said sincerely, "I'm sorry."

"No, I should be sorry because you didn't know." She was speechless after that. She loved Dingodile too. But she never told anyone because she was afraid of what her brother might say or do. But now was her chance.

"Here's yer room shelia." said Dingo opening a door. The room was huge with silk curtains on the window. In the center was a huge four poster Victorian bed with satin curtains and linens. The walls were white and the carpet was forest green. A golden vanity sat against one wall. There was a daybed with a forest green cushion and pillow underneath the window. It was breath taking! "If you need anything, I'm in the next room through that door." He said pointing to a door next to the vanity.

"Umm...Dingo you don't have to worry about Coco, because..."

"Because…"

"Because…I'll make sure nothing else happens to her I promise." She said losing her nerve to tell him who she really was. He nodded with gratitude shinning in his eyes before walking out. Jamie walked over to the bed and sat down. 'This is my home now.' She began to cry. She was homesick already and alone. Well, she felt like she was anyway. On top of that, she was afraid…of herself. Coco wasn't even there anymore. She was trying to console herself by thinking she was just following her grandma's advice. But in her heart she knew that by trying to be something she wasn't, she was losing herself. Her tears were now bitter tears of a hopeless and desperate girl in need of saving.

After crying herself to sleep she was awakened by knocking at her room door. She stood groggily and shouted,

"Who's there?"

"Mi boss sent me to tell ya tha' dinner's ready."

"Alright, I will be down in a minute," she said, "I want to freshen up first."

"A'right." Jamie began searching the closets trying to locate something to wear.

"What should I wear?" mused Jamie aloud. She needed to pick something quickly because Cortex and the others were waiting. From what she knew about Cortex, he wasn't a very patient man. She needed a quicker way to solve her dilemma. What wouldn't I wear?' She began to at the problem from a different angle now. Then she saw it, a shiny, strapless emerald dress. It was made of a soft fabric and had a split from the middle of her left thigh to the bottom of the dress. She found some dark green, high-heeled sandals that strapped around her ankles to go with it. She slipped on the dress and the shoes then strapped a gun holster with a taser gun on her right thigh to conceal the weapon. While fussing with her hair she found out that is was naturally curly and all she had to do was run a brush through it. Then after adding some more make up she took a deep breath and headed in the direction she thought dinning room was in. On the way she began thinking of a way to tell who was worth saving and who wasn't. She was so into her thoughts that she barely heard the footsteps of a stalker. She quickly wheeled around and landed a sweeping kick knocking her attacker off his feet and sent his weapon flying. She noticed it and caught it.

Pinstripe looked up from the floor just in time to see his machinegun pointed directly at his muzzle. He whimpered.

"Start squealing rat before I turn you into Swiss cheese." Rage growled. Pinstripe began to shake with fear. He then split out a story about how Cortex had sent him to get her. Rage was becoming more aggravated the more he spoke. "Get up! Better be glad I don't feel like getting this dress dirty or else _fish_ you'd be in chips." growled Rage in a low sinister voice throwing the gun down. Pinstripe grabbed his gun and sped off…

As Jamie entered the dinning room, she noticed she was getting stares from the guys. To be honest she liked the extra attention. She walked with a womanly and queenly grace she didn't even know she possessed. She sat down. She snickered slightly when she caught Cortex gaping at her. The minions ate in total silence. Then when everyone was done Cortex cleared his throat for their attention.

"As most of you know, we have lost and gained help here at Cortex castle. With this new help came an unexpected victory and a new opportunity. As a test of loyalty, I asked Ms. Rage to acquire a little insurance policy for my latest attempt to destroy Crash Bandicoot. She managed to, while Crash Bandicoot was about, kidnap Coco Bandicoot." Cortex said with pride. Murmurs began to circulate around the table. Cortex waited for the chatter to die down before continuing. "Crash has probably noticed his sister's disappearance by now. This is a perfect opportunity for us to entrap and destroy him. But how? I'm out of steam." Cortex said. Murmurs started once more. Jamie had an idea but it was awful. A definite product of her darker side. She was having a hard time keeping her darker side in check... But the plan she had in mind would keep her brother alive. She cleared her throat to the room's attention. It got quiet and Jamie began to speak,

"Let's torture the girl in front of him."

"What sort of crazy idea is that?!" shouted N. Gin.

"Easy. We capture him. Torture the girl directly in front of him well, not directly in front of him. But close enough to be just out of reach. We let the girl die right in front of him, killing his spirit. Like a type of psychological warfare not as messy but just as effective." finished Jamie. All eyes were on Cortex. He was rubbing his chin as if pondering the idea.

"Master Cortex, you are not seriously considering such an amateur plan?" N. Gin sneered.

"It's…it's ingenious! It kills two birds with one stone! I LOVE IT! Ms. Rage, since this is your plan, you can take as many of my minions as needed and anything else you need." said Cortex. N. Gin's mouth was hanging open. Jamie smirked before saying,

"I only need two and a lab with a computer."

"Done." Cortex said with a wave of his hand.

"Dingodile and Tiny meet me tomorrow morning to get started. We have a lot of work to do." said Jamie getting up and leaving the room.

The next morning…..

Jamie was racking her mind trying to find a solution to her current dilemma. She sighed with pity for Tiny as she watched he continuously swiped at a hologram of Crash on the table. A hologram…that was it. She would make a holographic image of Carley dying. Which would still kill Crash's spirit but spare her friend's life. She instantly set to work …

The next day…

While Jamie was putting the finishing touches on the hologram, Cortex came to check on her.

"A hologram. Why?" he asked.

"The girl will be of more use to us alive." Jamie answered as she worked.

"What makes you think she'll help us?" Cortex asked.

"She is the sidekick remember? She's never been trapped before with no one to save her but herself. She's pretty much an orphan and the only thing she had to lean on has lost his mind. Then when you remind her that this is all she has left, she'll have no choice." Jamie said.

"That's twice as good." said Cortex before leaving.

"Well I better get ready for the battle because Crash is going to be here soon." Jamie said as she picked up her bo. She whirled it around in one hand before taking an offensive stance.

…

"Master Cortex! Master Cortex! The bandicoot is crossing the bridge of the castle." N. Gin cried as he ran into the grand hall.

"Good. Everyone know their jobs?" asked Rage. Everyone nodded. Rage sent the rest of the group to do their jobs while she set up the hologram. She was almost through when an unexpected intruder entered the hallway from the other side of the castle.

"Pura!" whispered Jamie as the tiger had her pinned. She stretched her arm towards her bo and managed to grab hold of it. She held it horizontally between her hands and used it to push her off. She quickly got to her feet and faced her former pet. 'How can I subdue her without hurting her?' She remembered reading something about animal hypnosis. She looked straight in to Pura eyes. She focused on one thought only: getting Pura to sleep. Pura began to sway on her feet then fell over, sleep. Then Jamie quickly called to Danni and told her to take Pura to the dungeon and leave her with Carley. Just as she finished setting her trap, Crash burst through the doors. She took a breath before turning around to face her brother.

Rage faced her opponent ready to fight.

"Where's my little sister?" Crash demanded. Rage laughed. This made Crash even madder. He charged. Rage took her bo in her hands horizontally and shoved it hard into his chest before he could tackle her. This motion sent him flying backwards landing a foot from her.

"Weakling." She sneered. He got up with fire in his eyes. It was her turn to be on the offense. She ran towards him holding her bo like a sword above her head as if she was going to strike him on the head. When she was close enough to him, she brought it down and around he caught it. She let her bo go and then dropped to all fours and lashed out with one leg taking his legs out from under him. He landed on his back, which sent her bo flying out his hands and into the air. Rage executed four consecutive back flips and caught it in midair with expert skill. Crash slowly crawled to his feet.

"How can someone so beautiful be so ruthless?" Crash asked. Rage laughed wickedly before saying,

"What always looks good to you isn't always good for you, sweetheart." She then ran at him and lashed out with her bo. He caught it and used it to throw her over his shoulder. She grabbed onto his shoulders and planted her feet into the middle of his back and pushed off. She completed a back flip and landed on the floor in a spider-like position. Then she knocked him onto his face with another sweeping kick. She then sat on his back and twisted his arm around behind his back. He tried to struggle against her but she held fast.

"You wanted your sister so bad, well here she is." She said as she rapped the floor to signal the hologram to activate. Then out of the floor appeared Coco tied to a stake.

"Coco!" Crash called.

"Crash!" Coco cried.

"She was being such a little witch, I decided she should die like one. Light her!" she commanded. The flames leapt from the logs around the stake. Coco began to scream. The flames grew and grew. The smell of burning fur and flesh filled the room as the screams grew and grew. Crash was screaming like mad now. If he hadn't been so transfixed on the scene before him he would have seen the horror on Jamie's face.

The hologram shouldn't have bothered her much because she knew it wasn't real. But it did because it depicted exactly what was happening to her on the inside. Her true self was dying a slow and painful death just like the girl in the hologram. The screams died away as Coco Bandicoot died.

"NOOOO!!" screamed Crash. Then he was silent. She whistled and Komodo Joe and Moe came in and grabbed Crash by his arms after she got off of him. They then begin to drag him away. From the way they were dragging him she could see his eyes. The happy glint that was once in them was gone. She killed her brother. Not physically but in every other sense of the word he was dead. She ached to console him but she knew she could not. When Crash was out of the grand hall she clapped her hands and the hologram disappeared. She then slowly made her way back to her room. She was spent mentally, physically, and spiritually. She entered her room and closed and locked her door. She was so exhausted that as soon as she reached her bed, she passed out…

While she rested, Pinstripe, Koala Kong, and N. Gin were plotting a way to take down Rage…

Dingodile decided to go check on Coco after the battle to make sure she was okay, which he knew she was not. As he entered the dungeons he did not hear weeping but two females conversing. He sneaked into the room and started listening.

"How is she holding up?" asked Carley.

"Not sure, mate." replied Danni.

"I saw her yesterday and she looked like she was starting to feel some pressure." said Carley.

"I hope she doesn't start to crack under the pressure," said Danni.

"Yeah, we need her," said Carley.

"Nah, our girl's tougher than people think!" stated Danni with pride.

"What?!" shouted Dingo forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet.

"Who's there?" Carley cried out.

"It's me." Sighed Dingo. He stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding in.

"Guess you know our secret now huh?" asked Carley.

"What secret, sheila?" Dingo asked. Danni opened her mouth to say something when Carley cut in,

"I'll tell him, Danni…" Dingo almost died as he watched Coco's form melt away to reveal Carley's true form.

"Wha-?" Dingo sputtered.

"Coco is one of my best friends and I agreed to help her. I'm Carley, a chameleon, and she asked me to---"

"To disguise yourself as her so that she could make it look like she kidnapped herself? She's pretending to be Rage to find out Cortex's latest plans!! Brilliant! Cortex's head is too large to see what's going on right under his nose!!! Brave , too because if Cortex finds out about this… his wrath is devastating." Said Dingo.

"She is risking a lot by doing this. She's been under a lot of pressure the last few days. I think she is starting to feel it. I think if she had someone she could trust on your side she would feel better." Said Carley. Dingo got a thoughtful look on his face. Then he said,

"I'll go check on her to see if she's ok."

"Ok" said the girls in unison. Dingo rushed back up the stairs. He practically ran through the hallways. He skidded to a halt in front of Coco's room. He knocked lightly…

Coco opened the door to see Dingodile standing there.

"Dingo what are you doing he-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because at that moment Dingo firmly planted his lips on hers. She would have retaliated if she hadn't been so shocked and if she wasn't enjoying it. She had dreamed about this many times before and it felt just as good now as it did then. Electricity flowed through her body making her knees quake. He pulled away after a few minutes, panting hard. "Wow…" Coco muttered, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"I love you…Coco." He said looking into her eyes. She searched his eyes and found love and sincerity in them.

"B-but how did you know about-?"

"Your mate Carley told me."

"Oh… I-I love you too, Dingo." Then a shadow appeared behind the two…

…

That's it!!! I made it long to make up for the long wait. Sorry about that!!! I have just posted a new Crash Bandicoot songfic. Please read it guys! I need to know if you guys want me to write the fic behind the songfic, so review it and let me know!! The name of it is "Fighter". Thanks again!! And don't forget to review this fic!! Oh yeah, nearly forgot to give y'all the snippet for chapter 10!!

Chapter 10

Dining with the Enemy

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Bad, pretty bandicoot girl is really pretty, good bandicoot girl?!!!" yelled Tiny, who had walked up behind the twosome. The both of them jumped and quickly covered Tiny's mouth before dragging him into Coco's room. Dingo checked to see if anyone heard his outburst. He then shut the door.

"What are we going to do?" asked Coco as she stared at the bewildered Tiny.

"We can trust him, he's the best we got at keeping secrets." said Dingo with a smile. Tiny nodded vigorously.

"Tiny keep secret!" said Tiny in a childlike whispered, "Tiny sorry about being loud. Tiny forgot to use his inside voice." Coco had to laugh. Tiny was actually sweet and childish just like a little brother. Dingo must be a like an older brother to him.

"Well if you trust him." She said. Dingo nodded. Tiny continued to stare back and forth at the two conspirators. "Now what?"

"Well, wha' 'bout 'ur brother?" asked Dingo. Coco looked down to hide the falling tears at the mention of her emotionally wrecked brother.

"I-I betrayed my family. A-All they e-ever did was c-care f-for me and l-love me and I—" she broke down sobbing.


	10. Dining with the Enemy

Hi guys sorry that it has been so long since I have updated! But here is another chapter! **Please read!! I have created a poll for the next story I should upload after the completion of my other fanfic, "Strangers Like Us"; please visit my profile and cast your vote. Instructions for voting are on my profile page. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Crash Bandicoot t or any ideas or characters, except: the split persona of Coco, Tiny, and Pura. I also own Carley the Chameleon, Grandma Grace, Coco's invention of SLUDGE, my Version of Danni Dingo, and the story idea.

Chapter 10

Dining with the Enemy

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhh!!!!!!! Bad, pretty bandicoot girl is really pretty, good bandicoot girl?!!!" yelled Tiny, who had walked up behind the twosome. The both of them jumped and quickly covered Tiny's mouth before dragging him into Coco's room. Dingo checked to see if anyone heard his outburst. He then shut the door.

"What are we going to do?" asked Coco as she stared at the bewildered Tiny.

"We can trust him, he's the best we got at keeping secrets." said Dingo with a smile. Tiny nodded vigorously.

"Tiny keep secret!" said Tiny in a childlike whispered, "Tiny sorry about being loud. Tiny forgot to use his inside voice." Coco had to laugh. Tiny was actually sweet and childish just like a little brother. Dingo must be a like an older brother to him.

"Well if you trust him." She said. Dingo nodded. Tiny continued to stare back and forth at the two conspirators. "Now what?"

"Well, wha' 'bout 'ur brother?" asked Dingo. Coco looked down to hide the falling tears at the mention of her emotionally wrecked brother.

"I-I betrayed my family. A-All they e-ever did was c-care f-for me and l-love me and I—" she broke down sobbing. He moved next to Coco and snaked his arm around her waist. Coco sighed still not completely comfortable with the things she had done. Dingo looked at her with such concern that it nearly broke her heart.

"What is it?" he asked. She wiped her eyes wearily. He hugged her to himself. "Do ya wanna go see ya brother?" Coco's eyes shot open.

"Would that not be a little risky?" she asked as she cocked an eyebrow. Dingo shrugged with a smile,

"Last time I checked, when was it wrong for a villain to gloat in front o' their prisoner?" Coco grinned. She nodded vigorously. Dingo told Tiny to go back to his room and wait for him to return later. Dingo then led her out the door and down a side hallway. Coco became unusually silent as they got closer to the dungeon where Crash was being held. "What if he does not recognize me? What if he tries to kill me? I know that people who have suffered a traumatic experience tend to be emotionally disturbed." Coco thought nearly panicking. But before she had a chance to back out they walked into a huge dungeon. The first thing that she saw was Danni and Carley sharing a cell. Danni looked like she was half asleep. But Carley/Coco… she was awake and instantly noticed the two as they entered. She jumped up and changed back to her normal self before whispering,

"Coco! Are you okay?" Rage gave a wan smile and nodded saying,

"I will be… after I talk to someone. Do you know where they put my brother?" Carley sadly shook her head.

"We don't know… Coco… but I did hear the Komodo Brothers saying something about N. Gin using him as lab rat for a new invention. But that was about 15 minutes ago… hey wait!" Carley exclaimed when she noticed that Jamie had turned around bolted from the room. Carley looked to Dingo with panic written all over her face. "You have to stop her! She will blow her cover! We will all die!" Dingo nodded and chased after his new lady love.

Coco was putting her feet to the ground as she ran up the stairs at full speed. The only thing going faster than her feet was her heart. It felt like it would beat out of her chest. But she would not stop, she could not stop! She finally made it back into the main part of the castle and started heading straight for N. Gin's lab. She went through many twists and turns before she finally reached her destination. She turned the final corner and made a break for the door at the end of the hallway. She felt her legs turning numb but she willed herself to keep going, her brother needed her. But when she was just a few feet from the door, her legs gave out and she toppled to the floor. She hastily picked herself up again. But before she could take another step, a strong arm wound itself around her slender waist, lifted her off of her feet, and a furry paw reached out and grasped her muzzle before she could even protest. She struggled against her captor to no avail. Then she heard a strange humming sound followed by a zap and then a terrible scream cut through the air. She knew that scream too well… it was her brother. She flew into a rage and began to kick and scream but the sound was muffled by her captor's paw. She began to panic when she realized that she was being pulled away from the door to 's lab. She could feel the hot tears burning their way down her face. She continued to fight, scream, and cry. She watched in sorrow as the door became farther and farther away even as her brother's screams grew louder. She had barely noticed that she and her captor had rounded the corner when they stopped. She felt the captor release their hold on her waist but did not have the time to ponder why because right afterwards she felt a blinding pain in her neck and nothing more…

Dingodile slowly lifted the unconscious young woman off of her feet and slowly carried her to her room. He managed to open the door with Coco still in his arms and laid her down on her bed gently. He shook his head softly and muttered,

"I'm sorry, Coco… I really am." He slowly walked back out of the room and shut the door. He sighed loudly and headed back down to the dungeon.

Coco did not wake up until dinnertime that afternoon. She started as she heard a knock at the door. "What? I am in my room but how did I end up here? Oh no… Crash!" She thought as she hopped up off of her bed and ran for the door. But then again if she went charging into N. Gin's Lab like that she would definitely blow her cover. But that did not mean that she could not go and see what all the noise was. She let her anger simmer in her stomach as she put on her worst snarl and threw her door open in rage. Rage glared at all the unfortunate minions that happened to be passing by her room. They all glanced fearfully at the angry bandicoot woman. Pinstripe looked like he was going to pee his pants, because unfortunately he had been the unfortunate soul that was chosen to summon Rage for dinner.

"Uhh… da Boss… wants to see ya for a private shindig… I mean uh… uh…" he began to stammer. Rage grew angrier.

"Spit it out!" she screeched. He jumped and the words started to tumble from his lips,

"He wants ya ta have… a private dinner wit 'im!" Rage seemed to calm down a bit.

"Fine, tell me to give me thirty minutes!" growled the bandicoot and she turned to reenter the room.

"But he said—" Pinstripe squeaked. Rage whirled around and pinned the rat down with a hungry, murderous stare. The other minions that had stuck around to see the show scattered.

"I said thirty minutes, or do those ears of yours not work?" she hissed. Pinstripe turned paper white and scampered off. The rat figured that he would have a better chance of living if he told his boss that his devious damsel would be half an hour late! Rage slammed the door and leaned against the door. She instantly burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. That had been a priceless encounter. She had actually scared the rat so bad that his fur actually turned white! After a good five minutes of laughter, she walked to her closet and started looking for something to wear.

She decided that instead of feeling uneasy about the encounter, she could use the alone time to weasel some more information out of Cortex. That way she would be able to plan a better offense against Cortex and make sure her family got out safely. She finally settled on a slinky black dress. It had layered short sleeves and the bodice of the dress was made of the finest silk. It had a plunging V neck line that showed a great deal cleavage. The slit in the skirt came all the way up to her hip and left little to the imagination. She found a pair of high heel licorice black sandals and applied a small amount of make-up to her face and some perfume. She picked up her PDA and stashed it in her bra, just in case she might need it. She then stepped out her room and proceeded towards N. Gin's Lab. She decided to use the remaining fifteen minutes to scope out 's Lab. As rounded the next to last corner, she heard voices. It sounded like N. Gin, Pinstripe and some other minions that Coco did not know.

"That witch of bandicoot is halting my progress…" growled N. Gin.

"Not ta mention that babe has a major 'tude." added Pinstripe, who, needless to say, was still white! She was thinking of a very evil plan in her head to get back at Pinstripe for his unfair assessment of her attitude. After all, he never showed her any courtesy. But she continued to listen in on what N. Gin was saying,

"I have an idea but it could be risky for all involved. If this works though, we could have that banshee out of here for good." Coco bristled in indignation at that comment. But before she could get any angrier, a big Koala looking minion spoke.

"What are we going to do?" N. Gin grinned maliciously.

"We are going to free the bandicoots!" he boasted. The other gathered minions gasped.

"Cortex will smoke us! Have you lost ya marbles?!" blurted Pinstripe. The other minions began to voice their discomfort until N. Gin nearly yelled for them to get quiet.

"Be quiet or someone will hear us! I meant that we would free the bandicoots and blame it on the bandicoot girl!" he hissed. As the light bulb went on for some of the minions, they agreed to help. Coco continued to listen in on N. Gin's supposedly devious plan and tried not to laugh. When the minions began to disperse, Coco quickly went back in the way that she came. As she rounded the last corner, she nearly bumped into Ripper Roo. The blue kangaroo simply stared at her for a moment before he handed her a slip of paper with one of his rather large feet. She took the paper hesitantly and Ripper Roo hopped off. "Well… that was strange…" thought Coco. She looked at the note and it read:

_Meet me in the old basement lab after your meeting with Cortex. Beware of N. Gin, he is a persistent adversary._ "This is definitely _very_ strange." She thought again. She looked at her watch and realized that she had five minutes before she had to meet Cortex for dinner. She hurried along the corridors until she reached the annex dinning room. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the knob. She turned it and opened the door.

"Ah, Rage, right on time. Please have a seat." said Cortex as he gestured to a chair to the left of him. The table they were sitting at was round and there was only one other person there: N. Gin. She tried to keep the look of surprise from showing on her face. As she got closer to the table she noticed that the N. Gin at the table was just a hologram. N. Gin was not actually at the meeting. She greeted both men as she sat down at the table. She did so slowly and allowed Cortex a great deal of time to ogle her expose flesh, which made her cringe inwardly. The table had a blood red table cloth on it with a freshly craved turkey on it. There were plants full of vegetables and other food. Her plate had already been prepared and it looked delicious. As Coco began to partake of her food, N. Gin hissed,

"Not only are you an amateur strategist, you are rude also!" Coco looked up sharply and treated him to her most hateful glare. She slowly swallowed her food and daintily picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth. As she was doing so, both Cortex and N. Gin looked slightly pale. They were worried about her reaction. That was exactly what she wanted. She grinned sweetly at Cortex and then at N. Gin.

"Ignoring the fact that your observational skills are slightly impaired, I pray you, how am I rude? After all, you are insulting a guest." She said sweetly. N. Gin's face turned red from anger.

"How are _you_ rude?! You go out of your way to frighten all of the minions, barking commands at us like you own us, then you show up half an hour late to a meeting and do not even apologize!" screeched N. Gin, getting louder with each word. Coco did not even flinch. She was enjoying this fight, it gave her a safe outlet for her frustration but it was still sort of mean.

"First of all, I do not see why you are complaining because as I recall, your boss, Cortex does this to you all on a daily basis and I have heard no complaints. Secondly, I was hired to be an overseer and therefore I am doing my job when I order you all around. Finally, I was invited to this dinner at the last minute and therefore needed to prepare." She explained calmly. She now leaned forward on the table. This improved Cortex's view of her chest. "But if it will make you happy," she turned to Cortex, "I am so very sorry for my tardiness, but I would like a time friendly invitation next time. But everything is wonderful. Although, I do not approve of your taste in guests." N. Gin could only grind his teeth in frustration. Cortex smirked, he loved the way this bandicoot handled herself.

"I, too, wish to apologize. I should have allowed you more time to prepare, it will not happen again." said Cortex, speaking for the first time in while. Rage nodded and looked at N. Gin, who was still grinding his teeth.

"Sweetheart, you may want to stop grinding your teeth before you create a spark. We would not want that to happen, would we?" she cooed and grinned wickedly when N. Gin finally lost his patience and yelled,

"Can we get on with this meeting? I have work to do!" Rage tried not to laugh.

"I am truly sorry for N. Gin's behavior. He has a very _volatile_ temper." Cortex said causing Rage to snicker. She could not help adding her own two cents,

"Yes, I have noticed that he has a rather _explosive _personality." Cortex chuckled. She watched as N. Gin turned green with jealously. She immediately got an idea. She needed to sow some seed of doubt in N. Gin's loyalty within Cortex, so that she could turn the tables on N. Gin. But she could not do that while he was still "there." She would have to get rid of him first.

"But he still does a _bang _up job, around here!" said Cortex and they burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. A jet of flames came out of the rocket in N. Gin's head as he glowered with rage.

"Will you _idiots_ knock it off!" howled N. Gin. Cortex immediately stopped laughing and glared at N. Gin. N. Gin gulped as he realized his mistake. Coco grinned wickedly.

"My apologies, please… ahem… continue." He said quietly. Cortex glared a moment longer before beginning to speak,

"Watch yourself N. Gin! Anyway, the reason I called this meeting was to discuss our now unhindered plans for world domination. Since the two of you have the brightest minds next to my own, I am here to compare any notes on any potential plans." Immediately, N. Gin jumped in and started talking,

"I have an idea that you may want to consider." Cortex frowned at being cut off but waved for N. Gin to continue. "I just completed the testing today." Coco's eyes widened. That must be what he was testing on Crash. "I have devised a way to rob people of any understandable speech!" Coco stared in disbelief. That was his great idea… was it devious? Yes, it was devious. Was it pain-inducing? Not exactly, but it frustration inducing. Was it logical? Coco could not find any, logic that is. N. Gin was already heated, if she pushed a few more of his buttons, either he will leave or Cortex will make him leave. But she needed to find out what her brother's condition was like. As she came out of her musings she realized that Cortex was starting to ask a question,

"How have you accomplished this?"

"I de-evolved the speech centers in the bandicoot's brain! He can only utter unintelligible gibberish!" N. Gin gloated. "If we filtered my de-evolution waves into the televisions and radios of the world, the citizens of the world would lose their ability to communicate. Then when they cannot form their armies, we will overpower them and rule the world!" Cortex seemed to be really impressed with the plan. Coco was, too, although she hated to admit it. But she had to know the full plan, just in case Cortex did decide to use it.

"So, have you devised away for us to understand them." asked Coco out of curiosity. N. Gin's mouth fell open.

"Ummm… no. I did not find that to be necessary." He grumbled. Coco laughed out loud.

"You… are… such… a… fool!" she hissed. "All languages are formed from various sounds. If everyone all of a sudden spoke using the same sounds… they would eventually rewrite their languages and learn to communicate with each other again. They could easily plan a revolt right under our noses and we would be none the wiser! Besides, even if we did know the language, we still need a plan to keep an entire world loyal to us!" Cortex looked back at N. Gin and said,

"She is right, N. Gin. This plan is unfinished. I am disappointed in you. You usually have all of plans well thought out. Get back to work and report to me, only when you have a full plan ready. But have the Bandicoot sent to me, I could use some after dinner entertainment." said Cortex. Coco shifted uncomfortably, this was it. N. Gin's hologram disappeared. Cortex excused himself to use the restroom. Coco took out her PDA and used it to scan for any listening or video devices, she found none. She then used the device to disable the hologram machine. She did not need any surprise visits if this plan was going to work. Cortex returned a few moments later. Finally, it was time for her to put her plan in motion.

"Dr. Cortex, we need to talk." She said slowly. He came and sat down. "How come that rocket does not rust or mess with his head?" Cortex chuckled.

"A few screws were knocked lose when the accident happened, but he devised a way to maintain the rocket so that it would not kill him." Coco seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. Then she looked up and Cortex almost sadly.

"Then I am afraid to tell you this, but I think N. Gin might be vying for your position." She said solemnly. She watched Cortex's face twist into a look of disbelief.

"He can't be. Not after I took him in after that horrible accident, after I gave him work when everyone else left him!" snarled Cortex. Coco shook her head sadly.

"I believe he is. After all, just a few moments ago, he tried to sell you a half baked plan. If that plan would have failed, you would have been ousted by Uka Uka, not N. Gin. He could easily come up with an even better plan and with the bandicoots out of the way, N. Gin would be unstoppable." She said with a shrug. She watched in delight as Cortex struggled with the new information. She was becoming way too sadistic, she had to get out of here soon. "I am not saying that this is true, but I am saying to keep your eyes open." Cortex nodded and Coco smiled. She had him hook, line, and sinker.

"I will be sure to keep a closer eye on N. Gin. Thank you for the warning." Cortex said. She nodded again.

"You do not have any plans of your own to go on right now?" she asked.

"I do not have any right now, I am still a little shocked from the last plan's success. Uka Uka was very pleased." Cortex said with a smile. After that statement, there came a knock at the door. Cortex told them to enter. Pinstripe entered and told him that Uka Uka wished to see him. Cortex excused himself again as the Komodo brothers came in with Crash, whose hands and feet were bound by shackles. He looked horrible, there were bags under his eyes and there was some burnt fur patches, which were undoubtedly from N. Gin's experimentation. She waved them away and they went to stand guard outside. Coco could not find any words to say. Crash just glared at her with the most hateful look. That hurt more than any physical blow could. Then Crash uttered some random strings of gibberish that she could not understand. She wanted to cry because all she could hear was his voice telling her that he loved her, wishing her a good night, whispering secrets in her eager ears. If she did not do something soon, she was going to start sobbing and blow her cover. Just as she was starting to panic, Cortex came strutting back into the room with Uka Uka. Coco instantly slipped a mask of indifference on her face.

Then everything seemed to speed up as Crash lunged for the table and grabbed the knife that was imbedded in the turkey on the table. He took a swing at her but it missed and nicked her arm. She grabbed her arm and hissed. She quickly backed away from her enraged sibling. He turned on Cortex and Uka Uka before any one could call for help and lunged at them shackles and all. Cortex hid behind Uka Uka and Crash's strike put a deep gash across one of Uka Uka's eyes. The mask howled in pain. The Komodo brothers must have finally heard the commotion, for they burst into the room and subdued Crash.

"Take that crazed animal back to the dungeon!" ordered Cortex as he stepped form behind the injured mask.

"No, wait. I have a better idea. Have you ever seen a death match, Cortex?" hissed Uka Uka. Coco's eyes widened in dismay.

"No, sir. I don't believe that I have." said Cortex, puzzled by the sudden question. The evil mask laughed and said,

"How about I show you." He then turned to Crash and said,

"You will have to survive five of cortex's minions for thirty minutes, if you do you will be free to go… but if you don't, you'll be dead." The Komodo brothers dragged him off to the dungeons again. Cortex stared in disbelief at his guardian.

"If he survives for more than thirty minutes, he'll go free! This will set us back!" he cried.

"Calm yourself, Cortex. He has to face _five_ of your minions at the _same_ time. There is no way for him to get out of the fight unscathed without his guardian. Even if he makes it out alive, he won't survive long enough to make it back home!!!" growled Uka Uka. Cortex grinned and then he laughed maliciously. Despite the pain in her arm, Coco went numb. Her brother was going to be executed and there was nothing she could do to stop it…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it! So sorry about the slow update! I know that "slow" is an understatement but I will be updating more frequently now because I have the story all planned out!! Please vote on my poll! And I am working fleshing out and reworking the earlier chapters of this story! Thanks again for reading and plz review!**

Chapter 11

Experimenting

Coco watched silently as Crash neared the arena's exit. "He's going to make it!" she cheered in her mind. But what she did not know, was that Pinstripe had one shot left. The rat picked up his gun, took aim, and fired. Coco had heard the bang and watched horror struck as her brother dropped to his knees and slumped over onto the ground…


	11. Ya Lose Some Ya Win Some

Hi guys sorry that it has been so long since I have updated! But here is another chapter! **Please read!! I have created a poll for the next story I should upload after the completion of this fanfic; please visit my profile and cast your vote. Instructions for voting are on my profile page. Thanks! You can also leave your votes in a review as well, I just need votes!**

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Crash Bandicoot or any ideas or characters, except: the split persona of Coco, Tiny, and Pura. I also own Carley the Chameleon, Grandma Grace, Coco's invention of SLUDGE, my Version of Danni Dingo, and the story idea.

Chapter 11

Ya Lose Some, Ya Win Some

Coco was numb and dumbstruck. She could feel everything that she had been working to accomplish began to unravel around her. She could not lose Crash! It would be the end of her for sure. But still that did not tell her what she could do to save her sibling, the only other living family that she had besides her grandma. She had been zoned out for at least a few moments, when she thought she heard Cortex calling her name. She jerked out of her daze and quickly covered up her discomfort by addressing her employer,

"Yes, Master Cortex?"

"Would you like to be part of this little horror show, or would you rather be a spectator?" he asked as he eyed Crash with barely restrained malice. Crash literally growled and then spat at Cortex. Cortex's faced flushed in anger and Coco tensed slightly. Cortex signaled to the Komodo Brothers and they hauled Crash to his feet. Cortex stormed over to him and the lizards forced the bandicoot to his knees. Coco did not even have a chance to blink before Cortex raised his hand and slapped Crash across his muzzle. She had to bite her tongue to keep from calling out. Cortex was going to strike him again when Uka Uka called for Cortex to stop. Coco released a breath that she hadn't notice that she was holding. Cortex angrily gestured for the Komodo Brothers to take Crash away. "Do you have an answer for me, Ms. Rage?" he asked pleasantly as if the tense situation a few moments ago had never happened. Coco really looked carefully at the renowned mad genius and she was paralyzed by fear. He really was purely mad. She could see the gleam of insanity with in his cold, black and white orbs. His mood swings were another testament to his slowly fraying sanity. She would have to stop him at all costs, because eventually world domination would not be enough. After another moment, she spoke,

"You know, Dr. Cortex, I do love a good sport but I am afraid that I will have to sit this one out." She looked down at the wound on her arm to make her point. It was only stinging slightly now, but she was bleeding quite a bit. Thin streams of red liquid trickled down her arm. One of the long blood trails was almost to her wrist. She was thankful that she was not squeamish; fainting at the sight of her own blood would not have looked good for her image. Cortex eyed the wound intensely.

"You should have Ripper Roo look at that wound, it may need stitching." He responded with a hint of concern, but Coco wasn't fooled by it. Although, she knew she had to play along.

"Of course, Dr. Cortex," she responded. Cortex seemed to look thoughtful for a moment before he exclaimed,

"Aha!" Both Coco and Uka Uka looked at each with confused and questioning gazes. Coco shrugged and Uka Uka probably would have shrugged too, if he had shoulders. But instead he just raised the bones that served as his eyebrows in response. They both turned back to Cortex as he explained, "I will allow for you to pick the final participant in tonight's death match! In order to make up for the atrocious manner that I have treated you in, you see. I allowed for my big head to get in the way and allowed for you to get hurt by that infernal bandicoot! It is the least that I can do." Coco stared open-mouthed with disbelief. But she quickly recovered and managed to say,

"F-Forgive my response Master Cortex, I am just over-_whelmed_ by your faith in me and your most _gentlemanly _treatment of me these past few weeks!" She decided to soften him up a bit more while she was at it. It would make her job of getting more information from him later easier. But her mind was already at work trying to figure out how to use Cortex's apology gift of sorts to help her brother. She was finally excused by Cortex to go get cleaned up for the death match, she had two hours to do everything she needed to do before the match. Halfway back to her bedroom, she felt slightly disoriented and nauseous. Her arm was still bleeding, but not as bad as before. But she knew that she needed medical care and some rest before the match, if she was going to be of any help to her brother. She as she continued to walk, she felt an itch on her chest. She reached into her bra and pulled out the note that Ripper Roo had given her. She changed her destination and headed for the basement. Perhaps, if she spoke to Ripper Roo, she could kill two birds with one stone…

After obtaining a piece of cleaning to cloth to help control the bleeding in her arm, she came upon the stairwell that led into the basements below the dungeons. The basements weren't really basements but more like catacombs with barred doors. Weird sounds were coming form some of them. Curiosity got the best of Coco at times and she would stop to peek into some of the rooms. There were various animals stashed in some of the rooms. Their makeshift cages were unclean and covered in slimy feces and stale bits of food. Even some of the animals were dead and their carcasses left a heavy and pungent order in the air. Coco had to stop on more than one occasion to catch her breath to keep from crying or throwing up. Some of the jail-like cells also held poor animals that had already been experimented on with the Evolvo-ray. Some were misshapen and miserable hybrids that could barely move, like a poor dog/seal fellow that was lying in a corner of his cell. He managed to drag himself to the front of the cell.

"Please," he begged, "I need water." His voice was arid and harsh. Coco felt tears of anger and pity splash down her checks. She promised that she would find some and bring it back as soon as she could. He thanked her and collapsed where he was, too tired to crawl back to his corner. By the time Coco had reached the near end of the catacombs, she was sobbing and she swore that she would stop Cortex by any means necessary. Even if that meant, taking a knife shoving it through his frozen heart while he slept! She hurriedly wiped at her face as she continued to walk. She noticed a light and the end of the corridor. As she got closer she noticed that it was coming from one of the cells. She saw that the door was opened and stepped inside. She gasped at what she saw. On a folded black blanket, a young tigress was lying on her back and groaning pitifully. Her swollen stomach was moving slightly as she breathed. Another surprised gasp escaped her when she noticed that the person attending to the young tigress was none other than Ripper Roo. He was no longer restricted by his trademark straight jacket, but she did not know how he had got it off. He took the stethoscope that was around his neck and placed it in his ears before he placed it on the mother-to-be's abdomen. Then after a moment, he placed the bell on the tigress's chest and shook his head. Coco nearly jumped out of her skin when Ripper turned to look at her.

"You can come in, Coco Bandicoot." said a refined male voice in her head. Coco had to slap both hands over her mouth to keep from screaming aloud.

"How are you doing that?" Coco blurted as soon as her heart rate went back to normal. She stepped further into the cell and stood next to Ripper Roo as he continued to check the young woman's vital signs.

"It is a side effect of that awful Evolvo-ray! I was born evolved like you and your brother. My mother had been a circus performer and when the owner went bankrupt, he sold her to Cortex. Around that time, he was just starting his experiments with the device. He would just practice evolving certain species to a certain point, but he had started mixing species together yet. He experimented on my mother, and eventually my mother would meet a young feisty Bandicoot named Grace Bandicoot. The two became fast friends. Eventually, with my mother's help and another young bandicoot named David, they uncovered a hidden passageway that Cortex did not even know existed. The three of them escaped. Later on, my mother began feeling out of sorts. Julia figured that it may have been a side effect of the latest experiments that N. Gin and Cortex had been performing on her. Then a few months later I was born." He explained as he went and retrieved a wet wash cloth from a makeshift sink within the cell. Upon seeing the sink, Coco remembered the seal/dog fellow that she had met earlier.

"Is there a bucket that I can use? There is a seal/dog guy that is in desperate need of water." She said quickly. Ripper nodded towards a corner to the left of where they were standing. There was a wooden bucket sitting there. She rushed over and picked it up, before she filled it with water and hobbled out of the cell door with it. She reached the correct cell and the creature looked up and began to whimper in anticipation. Coco sat the bucket down with a huff and rubbed her sore arm. Then she realized that she did not have the key to his cell. Then she looked to her right and saw a key hanging on the wall. She decided she could try that key out and then if it didn't work, Ripper Roo may know where the key to this cell was. She reached up and took the key off of the rusted nail that it was hung on and slid it into the lock. She turned it and felt the lock click open. She grinned triumphantly as she opened the door and placed the bucket inside the room. The creature thanked her profusely before lapping up the water.

When she returned, Ripper was waiting for her with a wash cloth in his paw and a threaded needle in his teeth. He gestured to a small chair in the room's center. She went and sat down on the coarse wood and listened as it groaned in protest under her weight. She winced slightly as she felt the sting of the water and antiseptic on her wound. As the kangaroo continued to clean her wound, Coco stared at the softly groaning tigress on the floor near the door.

"Is there anyway, I can help her?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing you or I can do for Renita, but I am doing my best to save the child. But this process takes time." said Ripper softly.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Coco remorsefully.

"She is bleeding internally, probably due to poor nutrition. I suspect that her uterus wall ripped with the start of her contractions. When she finally does give birth, she will bleed to death." said the kangaroo. Coco just bowed her head, silently cursing Cortex a thousand times over. Coco bit down on her lip as the needle pierced through her flesh. She hissed again and again as the needle bit into her arm again and again. After about 15 minutes of anguish, Ripper announced that he was done and wrapped her arm with some gauze that he extracted from his medicine bag. As he pulled his hands away from the finished bandage, the tigress screamed. Ripper rushed to her side, Coco was a few steps behind him. The blanket was soaked with blood. The baby's head was already visible.

Not even 5 minutes later, Ripper Roo called for Coco to hand him a clean blanket on the sink. She ran to the sink and came sliding back to the blue kangaroo, placing the material in his waiting paw. Then he commanded the young woman to push and after about three good pushes; Ripper hopped back with a bloody, white mass huddled in the blanket that he held. Coco looked back at the mother with pitying eyes. The tigress mother met Coco's eyes and smiled, much to the young bandicoot's awe and surprise. She then looked up imploringly to Ripper Roo and asked,

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"A tigress," He replied. The mother reached out her arms weakly. Ripper Roo moved to her side, and placed the squirming baby into her mother's arms.

"My baby… Svetlana, my little Svetlana." She cooed softly. Coco looked over into the blanket and smiled. The little tigress had white fur that gleamed like snow; her stripes were a bewitching silver color that was almost transparent against her white fur. Her hair was also the same soft, silky white as her fur, but Coco could not see her eyes, but she vaguely wondered what color they were. Would they be the same warm brown as her mother's or would they be the same color as her father's or would she have one of each? Ripper Roo took the little tiger back and not even a few moments later; the young mother's eyes slid closed and she drew one final shuddering breath and died. Ripper Roo shook his sadly. Coco felt yet more tears leak down her face.

"I will go get my assistant, Carla, to come and bury her." He sighed. He turned and headed out the door with Svetlana in his arms. He turned back to look at Coco one last time before heading out the door. Coco was shaken from her mourning by Ripper's voice invading her head again,

"Come on, only the dead belong with the dead." Coco was shocked at his words. An icy feeling spread through her body. Maybe Ripper was more like Cortex than she thought. But then again, he had given her the note warning her about in N. Gin… but… "I know my words sound harsh and cold, but they are true, nonetheless. I am trying to teach you, not scare you." He added as he came back into the room and noticed her despairing countenance she wore. Coco frowned slightly as she followed the sapphire colored kangaroo out the door.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked briskly as they walked.

"Coco, you can trust me! I grew up with your parents." He said. "But my comment back in the cell, I was trying to tell you that you cannot dwell on the losses in your life, especially in this business. It is ok to grieve, but you have to do it quietly and while moving forward. Because when the living dwells with the dead, Death also finds them, spiritual death." He explained. "Her physical life is over, but she can continue to live through Svetlana through those that knew her. You cannot get sidetracked by the losses or else it will create more."

"I know that… but I have never had to actually witness death… I don't know how to grieve, I never actually had to. The closest I have ever come to grieving was being sad over the fact that my mom was dead… but I don't know if that counts." Said the bandicoot girl softly and slowly. Ripper nodded as the two continued to traverse the catacombs. After about 10 minutes, Ripper came to a dead end. He then turned and handed the baby to Coco and stepped towards wall. He held out his hand and then his eyes began to glow white and the wall began to tremble. Then it almost soundlessly slid back and to the side to reveal a large sewer pipe. The pipe itself was well-kept and clean, it seemed to stretch on for miles. Ripper took a torch from the wall, and began to hop down the dark passageway. The wall behind them immediately closed after she followed the kangaroo inside. The air inside the pipe was cool and damp. But it did not smell as bad as she thought it would.

"This pipe used to lead to a water purifier that cortex used to use for purifying water from the waterfall and rain runoff. But he later had a more efficient machine built and the pipes were abandoned. Most of the major pipes that led into the castle were blocked, but this one was hidden behind the wall that you just saw. After a mishap while working down here, Dingodile, Tiny, and I discovered that the wall was moveable and the rest of it is history." explained Ripper. The two continued walk through the pipes. The only sounds that Coco heard were the metallic clinking of her heels and the subsequent echoes. Ripper Roo's claws also made a similar sound as he hopped down the pipe. After about 10 minutes, Coco's sensitive ears picked up the sound of running water. As they neared the sound, not only did the sound grow larger but the pipe, too. A few moments later, they entered a huge intersection that had been carved out of the rock. Coco could hear the waterfall very well now and when she turned to the right, she could see the waterfall in front of another pipe. Ripper Roo turned to the left and continued down another pipe. After another five minutes, They ran into a door at the end of the pipe. Ripper placed the torch in a holder near the door. He knocked three times and waited. Then the door was opened by a female gray lupine. She had beautiful black hair and bewitching eyes. One was a steely gray and the other was a vibrant green, she was about two heads taller than Coco. If her brother were here she would stand about an inch taller than him! But when she smiled down at them gently, Coco realized that this woman despite her slightly intimidating appearance was kind. The woman was slightly muscular but not so much so that it took away from her very womanly figure. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a forest green t-shirt that said, "Don't worry, I don't bite… (unless you ask! ;) )" in bright green block letters.

"Dr. R, you back already?" she said with a slight accent that Coco did not recognize.

"Yes, Carla I am done for the night. Unfortunately, I could not save Renita, but I managed to save her daughter." said Ripper as he bypassed the wolf. Coco shyly followed the marsupial into the room with a quiet hello issued to the lupine named Carla. Carla responded kindly. "Carla could you find somewhere for Svetlana to sleep?" called Ripper's disembodied voice from another room. Currently Coco was standing in a parlor. The floor was covered in fine oak wood flooring and there wasn't much furniture in the room, save for a floor lamp and a large welcome mat on the floor. There was a small coat rack on the back side of the door, too. There was a staircase next to the archway that led to the next room. The rails were painted a soft off white and the banister was wooden with a nice finish.

"Excuse me, tovarisch, but are you-?" started Carla. Coco immediately understood what the woman was about to ask and beat her to it,

"No, this is Svetlana." Coco looked down at the tiny cub to indicate her point. Carla gently reached for the child and took her into her arms. The large lupine female headed up the stairs with hardly another word. Just as Coco was starting to get a little uncomfortable from standing in the middle of their large parlor, Ripper Roo came back into the room. He motioned for her to follow him into the next room. The next room was a little smaller than the parlor and the walls were a light blue with a white trim along the bottom and top of the walls. There were ceiling high bookcases packed with books of all kinds and in various languages on two adjacent walls and then on a third wall there was a desk with a dark blue desk lamp on it. The desk was made of cherry wood and chair was also made of the same material. Ripper Roo gestured for her to have a seat on the tan leather couch. The weary young woman dragged herself over to the couch plopped onto it. She groaned with relief as she allowed for her tired and achy feet to rest. After a few moments she reached down and removed the sandals and whimpered. While she had been walking around she had not noticed that her feet were suffering, but once she sat down they made their grievances known. The doctor looked at the tired bandicoot and said,

"Why don't you rest for a moment, the death match will start in about 50 minutes and you will need your strength. But I do have a question, who are you going to pick for the death match?" Coco wiped her head around in surprise and blurted,

"How do you know about that?" Ripper Roo laughed, it was a pleasant sound.

"I can read people's minds." He replied, still chuckling.

"Oh… but I guess my pick would have to be Dingodile, I know I can trust him to make sure my brother doesn't get hurt too bad." She said with a slight nod of her blonde head. Ripper nodded in agreement. He gestured for her to get comfortable and sleep. Coco stretched out on the couch and closed her eyes…

**40 minutes later… **

Cortex looked around at the arena with barely restrained glee. Today, he would be rid of that infuriating bandicoot for good! The small training arena was mainly used for testing his minions' fighting progress. The arena had a sand bottom and two three tier blenchers on either side of the arena floor. There was sky box attached to the wall opposite the arena exit. The building was 40 feet long and 30 feet wide, which meet that there were 1200 square feet of area and 875 square feet of fighting space. The sky box was fully furnished with wood floors and a crème colored leather furniture set including a reclining chair, a two seated couch, a glass coffee table, a mini bar, refrigerator, and a sectional sofa in a corner. The glass windows covered three of the four walls of the sky box. The mad genius turned at the sound of heels on the floor. He turned and smiled softly as his eyes fell on the always amazing Rage Bandicoot.

She was wearing a slight variation of her work outfit. The black combat boots and khaki shorts were still present but the tank top was no longer green but black, matching the fingerless gloves that were covering her hands. The silky black hair that had been loosely flowing at dinner was now back in its familiar French braid and tied off at the end by a black scrunchie. The bandicoot's blue eyes were hard and determined. Cortex spied a crisp white bandage on her arm, no doubt it was Ripper Roo's doing, then he noticed that she held her faithful bo staff in her hands. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry, Dr. C, I won't get in the way of your fun but I have decided that I want to have a little fun, too. So I'll make you a little wager…" goaded the woman. Cortex grinned. He had not lost a bet in his life, although he had been losing constantly to those infernal bandicoots!

"All Miss Rage, what is your wager?" he asked.

"I bet that the bandicoot will last the entire thirty minutes, if that does happen, I get to finish him off. Of course, I am a fair sport, I will give him a 20 second head start." She grinned maliciously. Cortex was taken aback by the ruthlessness and cunning that the bandicoot woman possessed. If she were only human and little older, he would have definitely attempted to woo the devious diva.

"All right, I will take that wager. I bet he won't last the entire thirty minutes. If you lose you have clean up duty for the entire arena." Cortex shot back snidely. Rage's smile only grew wider.

"Well may the best _wo_man win." She shot back with a smirk. Cortex laughed loudly before gesturing to the couch in the middle of the room and offering her a seat.

Coco finely felt her breathing and heart rate return to normal. She leaned into the comfy couch and steeled her nerves for the fight that she knew was coming. She could see that the bleachers were full with the various technicians, minions, and other lesser workers in castle. They were all cheering raunchily and loudly. Coco felt her stomach drop as two doors at the end of the arena on the left side opened and the minions slowly filed out and began taking their positions around the arena. The cheering only grew louder. Coco sat up a little straighter when Dingodile finally stepped into the arena. She caught his eye from the sky box and he winked back at her. She felt her body relax a little after that. She knew that Dingo would do his best to help her brother as much as he could. She became introverted momentarily as she replayed their earlier conversation in her mind…

_Coco hurriedly made her way back to the front of the castle. She had reentered the castle about five minutes beforehand thanks to another secret passage way that Ripper had shown her. She hurried past her own room and quickly knocked on the door that was next to it. She waited. Finally, Dingodile opened the door and Coco nearly ran him over in her haste to get into the room. He slowly shut the door behind her. She looked around his room in mild curiosity. The walls were white and there was a single twin sized bed and a small wooden side table that was being kept level by a small book without a title. A small lantern on the table provided the only source of light in the room. Coco sat on the end of the bed and looked down at her neatly folded hands. _

"_Coco? Wat's the matter, sheila?" asked Dingodile. Coco sniffed softly and at the same time she was silently cursing herself for crying again. Especially since she swore that she would not cry anymore. When she finally did look up, she started in surprise. Dingodile was no longer by the door but kneeling in front of her with a solemn look on his face. He slowly reached up and wiped her tears away. She took a shaky breath and tried to explain what she needed him to do. He frowned after she finished her explanation. "Well, that is quite a problem, Coco. I can only promise that I will do my best to help your brother but, there will only be so much that I can do." She immediately leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly._

"_Thank you, Dingo, thank you!" she whispered fiercely. "That is all that I need." Dingodile released her and both of them leaned back and began to stare at each other. Coco noticed an intense look come across Dingodile's features. She gave him a quizzical look but he just shook his head. He stroked the side of her face gently. Then he leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her on the lips. Coco felt her heart speed up and a lump began to form in her throat. She started to lean forward as well with her mouth slightly open. Her eyes slid closed and eventually he must have chickened out because he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose instead. She grinned through a few tears and giggled softly. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence. Finally, Coco stood up and made her way towards the door. But she stopped halfway to her destination when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist. She turned back to look at Dingo, who was now standing behind her with a worried glint in his eyes. _

"_Be careful." He whispered. She smiled again and nodded saying,_

"_You too, Dingo—" but the girl did not get to finish her sentence because Dingodile had already effectively silenced her with his lips. Coco felt her knees quake and moaned softly as his tongue began to explore her mouth…_

Coco snapped out of her daze with her hands resting on her lips and a small smile on her face. She quickly straightened up when she realized what she was doing and who she was doing it in front of. Thankfully, no one had been paying any attention to her, they were all too preoccupied with not missing a second of the pending fight. Coco focused back on the arena floor. The minions were all in a semicircle in front of the only exit leading to the outside world. Then there was a rumbling sound and a section of the floor sunk in and opened to reveal a rather large circular opening. The sand that had been on top of the opening had long since spilled into the chasm. Small streams on sand continued to spill into it. Then a loud whirring sound came from within the hole. Then a platform appeared with Crash standing on it. He was nervous she could tell. His entire body was stiff. He eyed each of the minions wearily as they circled him. He crouched down, probably readying himself for an attack. Aku Aku always taught them to be mindful of their surroundings, and by getting as low to the ground as possible Crash improved his balance, therefore making it easier to duck or dodge an enemy attack. "Come on, big brother! You can win this fight! You have to…" Coco urged in her mind.

"Rage would you be a dear and officiate things for the match, you know, state the rules and such and say go… yada yada…" Cortex's voice jammed into her thoughts. She turned to see Cortex handing her a cordless microphone that he had retrieved from somewhere in the room. She wasn't sure where because she had not been paying that much attention to what was going on in the sky box. She nodded dumbly and took the device. She cleared her voice.

"ATTENTION LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO THE 1ST EVER DEATH MATCH AT CORTEX CASTLE!!! TONIGHT'S COMPETITORS ARE: N. GIN, PINSTRIPE, KOMODO JOE AND MOE, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST DIIINNNGGGOOODILE! AND THE ONLY OPPONENT FOR TONIGHT: CCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH BAAANNNDDDIIICOOOOT!!" she announced. The crowd went wild! Coco had to wait a few moments for the crowd to die down. "Here are the rules for tonight's match! The five minions from Cortex Castle will face off against their arch nemesis Crash Bandicoot in a thirty minute death match! There are no rules governing the match. All competitors are expected to give their all during the fight. If Crash Bandicoot lasts the entire thirty minutes, he will be allowed his freedom. But if he does not… well that is pretty self explanatory isn't it? SOOOOO ARE YOU GUYS READY?!" She received a roar from the crowd and few nods from the competitors. "READY… SET…" she prayed for Crash in her mind before exclaiming, "GO!" The timer on the front of the sky box set itself for thirty minutes and began to countdown and the arena's exit was blocked by a metal wall that lowered in front of it. No sooner had the word 'go' left Coco's mouth, the minions pounce on the defenseless Crash. A huge thick whitish, grey cloud of sand billowed up from the fight taking place in the center of the arena. Coco's heart was galloping at an unsafe rate, where was her brother? Then after a few mind numbing moments, she noticed a distinct shadow appearing on one side of the cloud. Then a few seconds later, her brother rolled out of the fray. He was breathing hard but he slowly climbed to his feet. Then she saw him sway and slump to one knee, right knee in the air, clutching it. "Oh no, he can't be injured, it has not even been a full five minutes yet!" she thought anxiously as her stomach and heart plummeted.

Crash groaned. He looked at the blood on his hand from the shallow gash in his right leg. He growled in pain as he used his left leg to push off of the sandy floor and began to limp towards the wall. He hid in the shadow of the skybox above him. He grew angry as he thought about the vile monsters that were in that box, and how they were probably laughing at his expense. The very same group of people that was responsible for the death of his only family. He had to defeat this challenge, so that he could kill every last one of them. After a few seconds, he slumped onto his backside, hissing in pain. He vaguely hoped that those idiotic minions would fight each other for the rest of the match, but the marsupial knew that would never happen. Crash slowly struggled to his feet and began to make his way to the other side of the arena, making sure to stay next to the wall. Crash heard a strange sound coming from the fray. The dull sound turned into a huge roar right before a stream of fire shot out of the smoke cloud. The flames were headed straight for him and at the last second, Crash leapt out of the way. Crash looked behind him to see a huge black outlined, smoldering hole where he had just been. The force of the fire blast blew away all of the debris and sand. The cloud had been blown away. Now all the minions were comically frozen in various fighting positions. Pinstripe had his Tommy gun's barrel under Komodo Joe's chin and Komodo Moe was lying on his back with his sword pointed at Pinstripe's throat. N. Gin was perched on Dingodile's back with his hands pulling on his muzzle. Dingodile's head was tilted back with a stretched smile on his face from N. Gin's tugging. The hybrid's flamethrower was pointed skyward. The audience began to howl with laughter. Crash could not help but join in with the people's laughter.

But he stopped laughing as soon as Pinstripe's eyes wandered over to where Crash was hiding. The marsupial began moving as fast as he could with his injured leg. It was as if time had slowed to a crawl and Crash couldn't seem to move fast enough. Pinstripe instantly whipped his Tommy gun around to point at Crash and began firing off shots in rapid succession. Crash subconsciously brought his hands up to his ears and continued to run. He could feel the heat radiating at his back as the bullets hit the wall and exploded. He yelped every now and then when small chunks of concrete thrown by the explosions, slammed into his shoulders and back. After a good 2 minutes, the gun started drawing blanks and Pinstripe had to reload. But Crash could not enjoy his break for too long, because Komodo Joe and Moe were advancing towards him with their swords ready to impale him. Crash's breathing was ragged and heavy. Crash tried to move out of the way but his injured right leg began to throb painfully. So, he ended up slipping and falling on his side, crying out in pain. He barely had time to look up before he caught a glint in the corner of his eye and he had to roll over towards the wall to avoid Komodo Joe's sword. He gasped as the sword buried itself in the sand merely centimeters away from his muzzle. He gulped before crawling out of the way of Moe's sword with yelp. Crash scrambled to his feet and began to limp across the arena again.

Meanwhile, Dingodile was still fighting to remove N. Gin from his back. N. Gin did not notice that Dingo was the one he was pulling on, since he had his eyes squeezed shut. Dingodile finally grew frustrated and threw down his flame thrower and began scratching desperately at N. Gin in an effort to pull him off. While trying to reach the tiny man behind him, the hybrid accidently kicked his flamethrower and activated it. It fired off a single fireball. The flaming projectile sped off in a random direction. It ended up hitting the wall where Komodo Joe and Moe were still trying to remove their swords from the sand. Both reptiles looked up at the same time and went bug eyed. The two komodo dragons abandoned their weapons and ran out of the way screaming. The fireball exploded when it finally made contact with the wall. The two swords were blown into the air. They landed on the ground bent and burning. The two brothers looked at each other bewildered. Although, Crash was just as bewildered by his sudden luck streak, he was not complaining, because he knew that he needed every advantage that he could get in order to stay alive. He stole a quick glance at the clock glaring down at him from the skybox. There were 21 minutes and 5 seconds remaining. Crash could not help but groan. He was no where near the end of this earthly hell.

Crash's attention was drawn back to the fight when a bullet from Pinstripe's reloaded gun grazed his left shoulder. He dropped to his knees cursing. He had to roll out of the way of the subsequent bullets. Crash made it back to his feet and began running despite the pain in his leg. Crash knew that he was running out of time, he was losing blood and he was outnumbered 5:1. He continued running away from the crazed rat with the Tommy gun. Crash knew he could not run forever, he needed to get rid of that gun. As he was running, he spied Dingodile's flamethrower. He had no idea how to use it, but he did not waste anytime before sprinting for device and picking it up. He turned on Pinstripe and pulled the trigger. Crash cried out as he was knocked off his feet by the force of the fire jet that had issued from the weapon as soon as Crash squeezed the trigger. The rat did not have much time move out of the way of the blast and he threw the gun away and dove out of the way. The flame made contact with the gun and the device exploded sending shrapnel into the air. The hot metal and bullets smashed into the ceiling, which immediately began to crumble. Massive chunks of concrete began plummeting towards the arena floor. Minions and spectators alike scrambled for cover. A larger flaming boulder slammed into to a set of bleachers. The spectators barely scampered out of the way.

Coco had tears running down her face from trying to keep her laughter at bay. But as she watched N. Gin get burned on the behind by some falling embers, Coco lost it. She could only reel with laughter as the smaller man quickly let go of Dingodile's face and started running around the arena holding his butt. Unfortunately, N. Gin forgot, due to his panicked state, that oxygen only fuels fire. Suddenly, his whole body combusted and the mechanical genius became a fireball dashing around the arena. Meanwhile, Dingodile was rubbing his face vigorously; trying to restart the blood flow in his face. Coco's giggles immediately ceased as she watched horrorstruck as the flaming man ran straight into Dingodile. The hybrid happened to look up a second before N. Gin collided with him and tried to move but he wasn't quick enough. His pants leg was touched by the fireball and immediately caught fire. Dingodile was smarter then N. Gin when it came to fires and how to put them out. He fell to the ground and began to roll around. Eventually the flames were snuffed out and the hybrid rose to his feet again. Thankfully, the fire had only burnt through his pants leg and singed some of his fur. Otherwise, he was fine. Coco instantly returned her attention back to her brother.

Crash was currently holding the Komodo Brothers at bay with Dingo's flamethrower. Every time one of the brothers tried to move towards him, he would pull the trigger. The gun would then spit a stream of flames at the reptiles and the brothers would scramble away. Coco quickly realized that without their swords, Komodo Joe and Moe were powerless, but something in Coco's mind still said that Crash wasn't out of the woods yet. Then Coco looked at the clock, there was now 14 minutes and 9 seconds left. "Come on big brother! You're almost there!" Coco cheered in her mind. Coco's eyes strayed over the rest of the arena, and she gasped when she saw that Pinstripe had regained his bearings and had pulled out a small handgun. Coco had been doing some research as of late, to make sure that when N. Gin finally sprung his trap she would not be caught off guard. She had forgotten that Pinstripe always carried a concealed weapon on him in case he needed a back up weapon. She was visibly torn on what to do if she warned Crash, her cover would be blown; if she did not he would be shot in the back.

Crash heard a slight clicking noise behind him. Crash quickly spun around and squeezed off another round from the flamethrower. Pinstripe had enough time to dive out of the way. But now Crash's back was to the Komodo Brothers. Komodo Joe saw N. Gin making in his way back towards their end of the arena as the flames surrounding him continued to burn. Komodo Joe signaled to his brother and they both rushed forward and shoved Crash into N. Gin's path. The marsupial cried out and landed with a muffled thud. The flamethrower was knocked from Crash's hands and went sliding across the sand. Crash looked up in time to see N. Gin heading towards him. Crash used his hands to push himself up and backwards as N. Gin ran past and landed on his back. Crash groaned as his injured shoulder began to throb from the sudden effort. The flames just barely missed Crash. But a few sparks and embers fell on to the fur of his left arm. The salty sweat on his fur acted as gasoline, and his arm burst into flame. He howled in pain before beginning to roll around on the ground to try to put the flames out. Finally, the flames were extinguished and Crash slowly crawled to his feet. He was gripping his brunt arm. The flames and burnt away most of his short fur and the blistered skin underneath was an angry and bloody red.

All of a sudden, Pinstripe fired another bullet at Crash but missed and hit one of the exposed pipes, it happened to be a water pipe, in the ceiling and the pipe exploded; electrical wiring and other material and started to fall from the ceiling. The pipe was ripped from its moorings in the ceiling and water gushed from the pipe as it fell to the ground. Ironically, N. Gin ended up running right in front of the spray. The pressure from the water slammed the smaller man into the wall and quickly extinguished the flames. N. Gin was left unconscious and sopping wet with a huge amount of burns on his body, but thanks to the flame resistant clothing he was wearing, the burns were only first and second degree burns.

Crash was still lumbering about the arena trying to avoid the bullets from the rat's six-shooter. So far the last three bullets failed to hit the marsupial, but Crash was slowing down more and more by the second. He saw the Komodo Brothers rushing to help Pinstripe finish him off. He looked up and saw the pipe that had been blow open by Pinstripe's bullet. Crash would have to time it right, but he just might make it work. Just as he got really close to Pinstripe, the rat fired another shot at him. Crash quickly ducked while wincing in pain and kept moving forward. Then he jumped and land on Pinstripe's head and jumped off. This gave him some extra air and the bandicoot grabbed for the pipe with his good arm and hung on. He began to swing his body back and forth. The pipe creaked from the strain. Then Crash heard the sound of ripping metal. He looked up and saw that the pipe was starting to break. Crash put all his energy into one last swing. At the peak of his swing he let go and went sailing through the air. He landed awkwardly but managed to stay on his feet somewhat. He was now close to the sky box and Dingodile's long forgotten flame thrower. He picked up the weapon and took a few steps back until he could see into the sky box.

Meanwhile, the pipe finally broke and began falling down vertically. The end closest to the ground had a sharp point on one side of it from when it burst. All the minions were having trouble moving out of the way because they had all collided with one another after Crash's daring stunt. They were current stuck in a dog pile. Dingodile was on top, Komodo Joe underneath him, Pinstripe followed by Komodo Moe. Dingo saw a glint in his peripheral vision, looked up, and screamed. He managed to scramble out of the way, shoving Komodo Joe off of Pinstripe in his panic. Pinstripe slowly rolled onto his back and then screamed in panic when he saw that the pipe was about to impale him. He rolled so quickly that when he hit the ground, the gun he was holding was knocked from his hand and land a few inches away from him. Then he heard the sound of metal hitting flesh and looked beside himself. He paled and gulped. Komodo Joe looked for his brother as he slowly made his way to his feet. Then he saw the pole was pinning his brother's body to the floor.

"MOE!! MOE!! SSSSSSSSPEAK TO ME!" screamed Komodo Joe as he crawled to his brother's body. The komodo dragon let out loud, anguished cry when the larger of the two brothers did not answer. Coco could only cringe as Komodo Joe lamented the loss of his brother because, in her own head she could still her brother's screams from when she forced him to watch "Coco's" death. Coco shot an unnoticed glare Cortex and Uka Uka for their disrespectful display in response to the dragon's lament. Then she realized that her own brother was missing. As she looked around the arena for him she noticed that he had appeared again… with Dingodile's flamethrower in his hands and looked hell bent on blowing the sky box open.

"Master Cortex, we need to—" but her words died out as the occupants of the sky box saw three successive fireballs heading towards them. Uka Uka teleported himself and Cortex out of the room, leaving Coco to fend for herself. "Figures!" she muttered darkly. She had a few seconds before she would be blown to bits. She finally decided that running to the door would be futile and so would running to the other windows; So, she took her bo in her hands and ran straight towards the window that the fireballs were about to come in contact with. With about a millisecond to spare Coco swung her staff into the window as she jump through it; the fireballs slamming into the viewing area just as she exited. Coco was pushed farther out into the air by the heat wave from the blast and cut a flip before she landed safely on the ground. She winced due to several small but painful cuts on her body due to exploding glass. Then she heard a rumbling sound come from the direction of the exit. All the spectators and minions, except for Joe, looked to the door and were surprised to find it opening. "The electronic lock must have been destroyed in the blast." thought Coco. But she could not do anything else because at that moment, she managed to dodge a red tornado that was bent on destroying her. She jumped and back flipped over her brother leaving him to bash into the other minions, scattering them. About a few feet away from the exit, Crash stopped spinning and fell face first onto the ground breathing heavily. After moment, he pushed himself up and started hobbling towards the exit. He looked like he was really starting to feel the extent of his injuries. After some of the spectators started to hound her about not fighting, she made as show of yelling at the minions. Eventually, everyone was scrambling for weapons and heading for Crash.

Coco watched silently as Crash neared the arena's exit. "He's going to make it!" she cheered in her mind. But what she did not know, was that Pinstripe had one shot left. The rat picked up his gun, took aim, and fired. Coco had heard the bang and watched horror struck as her brother dropped to his knees and slumped over onto the ground. "No, no, no, no…" she moaned in her mind. She tightened the grip on her bo to keep herself from crying. Her heart felt like someone was stabbing it repeatedly with a knife. She was starting to feel nauseous and guilt was starting to eat away at her insides. But just as Coco's body was about to give out from grief, Crash's body twitched. Then the marsupial pushed himself back onto his knees. Coco watched as her brother coughed up blood and started to crawl towards the opening. He was about a foot from the exit. Then Cortex's voice rung out across the arena,

"Get the wretched marsupial before he escapes the arena!" Coco looked back at the burned and gutted sky box to see a soot-covered Cortex standing next to Uka Uka. "Pity, they lived!" Coco groaned mentally before she snapped back to reality as Pinstripe, Komodo Joe, and Dingodile raced forward to try and apprehend Crash. She rushed forward. If she timed this right, she could save her brother. She suddenly positioned her staff for a strike and then struck at the ground with the end of her staff that was closest to the ground without losing any momentum. She pushed on the staff and catapulted herself over the three males, completed a graceful summersault, and landed in a crouched position in front of them. As she got to her feet she heard a loud screeching sound and watched as the giant sliding door began to descend once again. Crash was going to be crushed under it at the rate he was going. Coco began sprinting again, her determined blue eyes intent on saving her injured brother. The door was about three-quarters of the way down and Crash's legs still weren't over the threshold. Coco pushed herself to go faster and practically kicked up dirt behind her as she sped up. The hole was growing smaller and smaller, Coco jumped and started sliding across the sand covered arena on her back as she landed. Then with about a second to spare she slammed into her brother before she and Crash both slid under the door as it finally slammed to the ground.

Cortex cursed from his position next to the door's manual controls. Just then sparks flew from the lever and Cortex jumped back out of fright. "Curses! The bandicoot got away and controls for the door are decimated! We'll have to pry the door open to get out! The bandicoot might be long gone by then!"

"Calm yourself Cortex! After all, your new overseer also made it under the door and the marsupial is gravelly injured. He won't be able to escape her." Uka Uka chuckled darkly. Cortex grinned maliciously as the weight of what his dark master said became clear to him…

Coco quickly stood up. She looked behind herself to find that the door was sealed tight. "Oh well, this will make things easier for me!" thought the girl to herself. She turned back to her brother and nearly cried again. He was lying on his side and blood was pooling beneath him. She ran to his side and fell to her knees, then rolled him onto his stomach, with his face facing her. There, close to his spine, was a neat bleeding hole. Coco winced and immediately began remove her tank top, she did not care that this left her in a black strapless bra. She balled the shirt up and pressed it to the wound. Crash groaned and began to stir. She watched as his eyes slowly opened to reveal tired brown eyes. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he tried to fight against her but she was able to hold him down with her other hand. "Stop struggling, big brother! You will only bleed more!" she insisted. Crash frowned in confusion for a moment and stopped struggling.

Crash looked up at the strange figure before him but in his pained and weakened state, he could not tell who she was. At first he thought that the figure was the crazy, cockney bandicoot that he had lost to before, but then she called him such a familiar nickname and she had such a familiar voice. Even as darkness began to cloud his vision felt himself utter a single name, "Coco?" Then he slowly lost his grip on consciousness and everything faded away…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright! All done! Please remember to vote! And I will hope have the next chapter up soon! **

Chapter 12

Experimenting

…The orange and blacked furred woman slowly sat up on the hard examining table and looked around, "Who are you and what have you done to me!" She cried angrily and jumped and the bandicoot next to the table…


End file.
